From pastel shades to red
by finchelouca
Summary: "I'm a dominant, Finn. I have need of control! In business, in my personal life, in my house... and it's no different when it comes to sex." She looked at him and he had his eyes on her now. It was not that he was less shy and more comfortable, he simply continued fulfilling the orders given by her, without even understand why he did it.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"I want to share a secret with you and, although it's not something about the company, but something about my personal life, I will feel safer if you sign this document." Rachel said, with the haughtiness of a powerful business woman. "My lawyer made it clear that, being an information to which you will only have access thanks to your work here, we could execute the confidentiality clause if necessary."

"I-I don't intend to ta-ta-talk about your life, M-miss Berry." Finn said nervously, adjusting his glasses. In moments like that was when his stutter would become more evident.

"I believe in you, Finn. Except I need to feel as safe as possible before treating this matter with you." She smiled. "Alright? Will you subscribe it?"

"O-of course." He signed his name in the contract, as she pounded her nails, long and painted with a dark color, on the office desk.

"Great!" She took the paper, looking at his signature drawn at the end, along with hers, the lawyer's and the secretary's names, who had served as witnesses. "Come on, Finn. I don't wanna deal with this subject here."

She walked out of the office, handed the contract to Quinn, giving instructions for her to send it asap to Jesse, and continued walking through the halls of the company, followed by Finn, who did not hesitate for a moment to go wherever she would take him. That woman provoked an irresistible attraction on him, from the moment he put his eyes on her, and all the mystery surrounding that meeting she had scheduled with a simple employee like him was something totally exciting.

The two of them came in together in the elevator, and she greeted some people, as she pressed the button that would cause them to go to the underground garage. She walked up to a black car beside which a driver, or perhaps a security, was waiting for them, and indicated to Finn that he should go along with her in the back seat.

Their way to a luxurious and very high building, where they landed from the car, was made totally in silent, and so the new route, by elevator, to the top floor of the building. Again, some people, who Finn concluded to be employees, greeted Rachel, but she didn't worry about introducing him to anyone, and, after asking not to be disturbed in any way, she guided the guy to a dimly lit room at the end of a corridor.

"Shall we sit down?" She asked, very formally, occupying one side of the couch and indicating the other to him, that settled too. "Well, Finn... as you know, what I'll tell you here today is something that should be kept confidential, to the point that I have chosen to make you sign a contract before you say anything."

"Uh-huh." He nodded.

"You should never have heard of the BDSM club, right?" He nodded, confirming that he hadn't. "I could say." She smiled. "Well, BDSM means bondage, domination, sadism and masochism." He gulped and she saw it, what made her even more motivated to continue. "The club is made up of people who enjoy relationships involving this and... well, I have been part of this club for some time."

"It's o-okay..." He said, feeling a massive heat suddenly. He dried his hands on his pants and decided to look to a fixed point on the ground, instead of looking at her.

"Look at me, Finn." She asked and he readily complied. It seemed stronger than him, doing what she wanted. "Good!" She smiled triumphantly. "You really are... perfect for this." She added in a different tone, truly seductive, and then she bit her lip.

She stood up and began to pace the room, because it was hard to get close to Finn without doing something that could be precipitated. Her body was burning for him, but she knew she had to control herself, if she wanted to get to the end of the conversation, which was paramount.

"I'm a dominant, Finn. I have need of control! In business, in my personal life, in my house... and it's no different when it comes to sex." She looked at him and he had his eyes on her now. It was not that he was less shy and more comfortable, he simply continued fulfilling the orders given by her, without even understand why he did it. "But the club... I got tired of the submissive guys from the club."

She returned to the couch, and then, getting closer to him and letting her knees touch his leg, she clutch the guy's chin when, for a second, he dared to look away from her.

"So I really wanted to try something new, Finn." Rachel took a deep breath and said the words that have the power to radically change two life stories. "I want YOU to be my new submissive."

* * *

**Should I continue, guys?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm happy that you guys liked the subject of the fic! And hope you like the development too!**

**See you soon...**

**xoxo**

**Mari**

* * *

"Su-submissive?" Finn asked, with difficulty, pushing his glasses further up his nose, in a nervous gesture.

"Uh-huh..." She replied, seductive, touching his knee and bowing her head slightly to the side. "MY submissive."

"And... huh... ho-how does it work?"

"Well, if you accept, we'll sit down and talk a lot. We'll establish the rules of the game... what are your obligations... and limits." She said, friendly, moving away a bit. "But basically, you being my submissive, I command and you obey. It's simple." This time, she used a tone of indifference.

"Bu-but why me? I'm not the ad-adventure type... I d-don't..."

"It is precisely because of this, Finn." She laughed. "You're shy, introspective... hiding behind these glasses, these old-fashioned clothes, your boring as heck profession! You're lonely, inexperienced..."

"How d-do you know I'm lo-lonely... and little e-experient?" He became even more nervous.

He was very confused! Of course the possibility of having sex with such a beautiful woman, that probably was really hot too, was something that excited him a lot, but he had never thought about being bound to obey anyone in life, and the fact that she knew so much about him was quite intimidating as well.

"It wasn't difficult to learn things about your life, Finn. Your colleagues open their mouths with incredible ease! And one of them knows you since ever, doesn't he?" She smiled and returned to put her hand on his leg, now a little above the knee. "And being so private, so quiet... almost innocent, as you are... you can gain a lot from this experience, Finn. If you are mine... if I can do with you whatever I want... and you do everything I tell you to... I'm sure you'll meet a level of pleasure that otherwise you'll NEVER know."

She spoke slowly, staring at him, as her hand rose a bit in his leg with every sentence. He swallowed hard, lowering his eyes, which made her bring her other hand up to his chin, holding it tightly. She did not have to say anything, to let him know she wanted him looking into her eyes, and not staring at the floor or any other part of the room. And even being tense with the situation, uncertain about how to deal with her unexpected and a little crazy proposal (at least to his standards), he felt compelled to obey.

"Besides, I know very well that you've been fucking me with your eyes... that you have thoughts about me that are not so pure." She bit her lip. "You want me."

"I m-may..." He breathed and spoke slowly, trying not to stutter so much. "I may ga-gain with it. But and y-you? Why would you do this f-for me?"

"Not for you." She assured him. "For me, of course. 'Cause everything about you attracts me. Your shyness, your seriousness... even this nervous stuttering... all this is lovely. You're lovely! Your crooked smile, your dimples, your boyish face ." She said so delighted, smiling, that he also smiled.

She paused, as if lost for a few seconds in his eyes. She wanted to kiss his lips, to snuggle in his arms, to sit on his lap. She thought that kind of impulse was a little weird, unprecedented for her, but did not have any desire of thinking about it at that time. She just went ahead with the explanations.

"Look, Finn... a submissive needs to be adorable, calm, because he has to be willing to serve... and this position matches very well with a teenager face, because a sub has to want to learn, to yearn new experiences, just like younger boys. At the same time, I don't want a real teen, and this semblance is not easy to find in someone with a reasonable age." She laughed. "And much less in someone as attractive as you."

"Atra-attractive?" He was surprised.

"Yes! Attractive, handsome. It seems that you're unsecured, which just makes you even more adorable... but, yes, you are VERY attractive. You're tall, has broad shoulders... your clothes don't leave much to be seen, but probably you're strong too. You have these big hands... " She said, taking his hands, placing them on her lap, with palms facing up, and fingering them slowly. "I like to imagine these hands sliding down my body... touching me where I want, when I want..." As she spoke, she left her hands landed on his and threw her head back, closing her eyes. "...HOW I want." She added, turning to face him. "And also, with them being so big, I do imagine... you know." She gave him a naughty smile and he blushed.

"I. .. I ... I don't know." He tried to breathe deeply, but nothing was having any effect on his nerves. "You are be-beautiful... and I would Io-love to..."

"Fuck me?"

"Yeah." He shook his head positively and pulled back slightly, settling on the couch and trying to maintain his self-control, the rationality that was his characteristic, rather than succumb to the temptation that was Rachel. "B-but I don't know."

"You don't have to answer me now, Finn. You can think about it."

"Thinking... will j-just leave me more co-confused. I don't know how it wo-works... I can't even begin to i-imagine things that you would a-ask me to do."

"You're right." She said, laughing at herself. "I've never dealt with a situation like that before... of wishing a regular guy and wanting to make him my sub. Previously, all the guys were already sub when I met them, so it was enough to make the proposal and discuss details. You know nothing about it and it's... natural to be confuse and afraid, so to speak." Determined, she rose from the couch, straightening the ivory pencil skirt she was wearing. "I can't ask you to just say yes or a no, and end of chat. I'll have to show you things first."

She offered her hand to him, who looked at her, confused. With a sharp look and a smile teasing, she was able to make him understand that she wanted him to take her hand, for them to go somewhere else together. He held her hand for the first time, noting the contrast of sizes, and was amused to think that a woman with a hand so small, that was easily and completely engaged by his, might want to overwhelm him, and with her mere presence was actually able to do it.

Rachel liked to feel the firmness with which he held her hand, but decided not to think about the sense of security and comfort that their fingers intertwined brought to her, and focus on the game of seduction that was about to wrap them up. She walked to a shelf, put her hand behind a small sculpture in porcelain, and pushed a button that made the bookcase move and a door appear.

Behind that door, contrasting greatly with the sobriety of the two rooms in which Finn had been, there was a room that looked a lot like a motel bedroom, with a round bed, many mirrors and even a pole for pole dance, something that Finn had only seen on television or in films for adults. As he watched every detail around them and tried to imagine what would happen between the two there, she made the atmosphere even sexier, putting some music and dimming the lights.

"I want you to take off your shoes and socks, this horrible vest and glasses... and to wait for me in bed. I'll be back in two minutes." She said, without even bothering to look at him, and disappeared, going into other misterious room that existed behind the small stage where the pole dance was.

Although concerned about the fact that he saw really bad without glasses, he followed all the instructions thoroughly and, shortly after, was sitting up in bed and observed her returning, still dressed in her business woman clothes, but with her hair, which was previously tied in a neat bun, loose and falling in waves over her shoulders and back.

She climbed into bed and, even with the tight skirt to the knee, she crawled sensuously, kneeling between his legs. She smoothed his arms, from shoulders to hands, pushing them back then, and tying his wrists together behind his back with a silk scarf.

"I t-thought..."

"That I wanted your hands on my body... and I want them, yeah. But not for now." She assured him. "And Finn? I know very well that you have enough strength and skill to get rid of it... but if I were you, I wouldn't." She informed, menacing.

"And why not?" He questioned, not even stuttering, as if, to the extent that everything would seem more threatening, the more he would feel a mixture of willingness to obey her with amazing ability and desire to challenge her.

"Because if you are obedient, you will be well rewarded... but... if you're disobedient, you will be punished." She said, as if it were obvious.

Then she took another silk scarf she had brought with her from the other room and blindfolded him.

He got a little frustrated, because one of the things that he had fantasized, since meeting Rachel, was to see the body she was hiding under the sober clothes she used to work. Of course she was not like him, that everyone kept saying dressed like a grandfather or a religious fanatic, with his shirts closed at cuff and collar, fleece vests, sweaters, linen pants. Her clothes were modern, elegant, well-chosen. But still, they were work clothes, discreet, and wouldn't show anything he wanted to see.

However, there was a side of him that yearned to see how this experience would be of staying blinded, not touching, being totally at the mercy of someone, having his body used as a toy, as an instrument of pleasure.

"From now on, you sit in silence." She said. "I just wanna hear the music and my own voice. Remember that I'll punish you mercilessly if you disobey me."

He shook his head to show that he understood perfectly well, and felt that she was beginning to open, slowly, the buttons of his shirt, and then his belt, and the button and the zipper of his pants. He felt his pants sliding down his legs and being completely removed, but then he spent some time not feeling or hearing anything that could indicate what she was doing, until she climbed on his lap, no doubt using nothing more than her panties.

He was sure of it, because there was no skirt brushing against his thighs and, as she kissed his ear, jaw, neck and shoulders, and buried her nails into his hair, he could feel her nipples brushing his skin a few times. Minutes later, she was clinging even more in him, creating friction between their bodies, breathing hard, moaning softly in his ear.

Her skin was warm and soft, and he had an urge to get rid of the scarves, to touch every part of her, to have her tightly against his body, kissing her until the air would lack, and pressing her against the bed, invading her and moving fast and strongly, until finding relief for his erection, something already painful at this point.

At the same time, there was some force that prevented him, that wanted to leave her in charge. It was not fear of punishment, since he saw no punishment to which a woman her size could undergo a guy like him, if he did not submit spontaneously, if he did not want to sufer it. At that moment, it was as if he existed to give pleasure to her, the way she wanted, as if he had been born to serve her, as if the very condition of being dominated were a greater source of pleasure than to touch, smell or taste.

Finn was living a mix of sensations, which became even more intense and confusing when Rachel spread wet kisses all over his chest and abdomen. Her hands were also going down slowly through his body and came first to the elastic of his boxers with which her small fingers began to play.

"I knew you had good muscles beneath the graceless clothes." She said, delighted by the sight of his body, and then touched his sex, still covered by cotton underwear. "You are indeed ALL I figured, Finn."

She took off the only piece that was preventing her to be completely naked and also his underwear, leaving him only with his shirt hanging on the shoulders. However the condom she had placed beside her on the bed remained untouched, for now, because the sight of his erect member made her salivate and she felt she needed to taste a bit of it, before experiencing the feeling of having all of it inside her.

"God, Rachel." The words left his mouth. He had no time to think when she put his penis in her mouth, surprising him completely.

"Shhhh... I said silent." She scolded.

She teased him a little more, but it was not her intention to give him an orgasm with oral sex, and she could see that he was not going to last long, so she stopped. She thought it might be interesting to let him completely unsatisfied, as he had not strictly followed the orders given by her, then she began to touch herself, and he, who had no way of knowing what she was doing, wanted to call for her, but kept control and waited.

However, watching him there in front of her, so handsome, so hot, so ready, Rachel could not contain herself. As much as she wanted to show him a lesson, this was not the best option at the moment, because it would mean also torturing herself, considering that what she needed most was her own orgasm, and all she wanted was to have this riding him, to wet him with her pleasure and feel him throbbing inside her too.

Then she put the condom on Finn and returned to his lap, guiding his cock to her entrance and sliding up and down slowly. She increased the rate of rise and fall, at the same time as their heart rates increased, the respiration became more and more puffy, and her moans became higher and the more difficult to muffle. He, in turn, invested his hips toward her with more and more force.

Rachel came hard, throwing her body back, resting her hands on his leg, not to relax on his chest, and for him to move a bit more and have his orgasm too. She didn't have to stay that way for long, however, because the truth is that he had been holding it for some time, and exploded into the condom, feeling his body relax in a way that he could not remember having felt before.

The girl left him immediately, catching her breath lying beside him in silence, and he dared not say anything, after all they were playing by her rules and it was possible that they were worth for the after, as well as for the during. Minutes later, he felt when she pulled the scarf that served as a blindfold, and opened his eyes, just to be disappointed seeing that she was dressed in the same clothes from before.

"You made two mistakes today, Finn. You spoke, when I had asked for silence... and called me Rachel, when I had not given you permission for that." She said, also untying the scarf that bound his wrists. "I wont punish you this time because you are new at this... and also because I had not warned you that you should always refer to me as Miss. Berry, even here."

"Ok" Was all he managed to say, still intoxicated by crazy, inexplicable, spectacular sensations!

"I'm going to my room, to take a shower... and then I have a meeting outside the company. You can also take a bath if you want. There is a bathroom there and there are clean towels... and all that you'll need. " She said, pointing to a door in the opposite direction from the one she had used when she left him alone. "Then just go to the room where we entered the house, and you will find my security, Sam, waiting for you. He will take you to the company and, if you're interested to experiment a little more tonight, just tell him what time he should pick you there, to bring you back here again, okay? " She finally looked at the guy and saw the smirk he gave her. She could not contain herself and smiled back. "I really hope you come, Finn."

Having said these last words, she walked away, leaving a confused Finn alone in that environment exuding sexuality. He still did not know many things about her world and the situation in which he was getting into. He did not know if obedience and especially such thing as punishment were something he could handle in medium and long term.

But about one thing he was sure: he would return that night. Now that he'd had a bit of Rachel Berry, he wanted more, much more!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to each and everyone who commented, put the fic on the list of favorites and / or are following it. It means more to me than I can explain. Really!**

**Hope I don't disappoint you...**

**Xoxo **

**Mari**

* * *

"Sorry, sir." Sam Evans asked, shortly after hanging of his cellphone. "I should not answer it while I'm driving, but it was my ex-wife and when she calls me I always worry, thinking that something might have happened to the children."

"Don't call me s-sir, Sam. You must be a li-little younger than me." Finn replied from the backseat of the car.

"It's a matter of respect, sir."

"But y-you don't work for me, so I do-don't see why."

"Well... if you prefer I don't, it's okay... Finn." Sam smiled friendly.

"Better this wa-way." Hudson smiled back. "So... children, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah... my children." The guy's excitement increased considerably. "Jake and Grace. I wanted Neytiri, but I lost that fight." He laughed and, looking in the rearview mirror, he saw the confused expression of his interlocutor. "Avatar?"

"Huuum? The m-movie?"

"Yeah! That's my favorite movie of all time! Neytiri is the name of the girl who saves the Na'vi Jake... the guy that was using the avatar." He saw that Finn nodded, following his reasoning. "But anyway... my ex did not accept it." He shrugged.

"You m-married and fathered early!"

"Yes, I did. We had Jake when we were still in high school. We used to fight a lot, and almost ended things because she wanted to give him for adoption, but then we decided we would deal with it the right way and take care of him together. Then we got married, when he was three years old... and one year later, Grace came. We wanted a second child and we thought we would be together forever, but when everything started all over again... diapers, baby bottles, crying in the middle of the night... the fights restarted. "

"I see." Lamented Finn.

"Now, she just yells at me, as you may have noticed. Nothing I do is good enough! I have one better relationship with her new husband than with her, you know? I even let him lead me. " He laughed. "He's my boss." The blond man added, seeing that he had left the other man confused again, and Finn was relieved for not being told about any perversion between Rachel's bodyguard and the guy who lived with his ex.

Immediately after the brief conversation between the two men, the driver parked the car in the underground garage of the luxury building where Finn had been with Rachel that same afternoon, and the calm that Finn was able to keep, distracting himself with the fight between Sam and his ex-wife, and then with the explanations of the young man, was gone instantly. He felt cold sweat on his hands and rubbed his pants repeatedly, breathing deeply to try to control the pace of his heartbeat, but the anxiety to see Miss Berry, and especially to know what kind of game she would do to him this time, made him tremble inside.

Sam and Finn entered the elevator and walked in silence to Rachel's apartment, where they were greeted by a blonde girl, who informed Mr. Hudson that Miss Berry was waiting for him in the same room where they had talked in the afternoon. After confirming the directions that would lead to Rachel, he said goodbye to the two young blond and walked down the hall, deep breathing and straightening his posture before finally entering the room, that this time was well lit.

As much as Finn knew, since that afternoon, that Miss All-powerful CEO Rachel Barbra Berry had a secret life that involved the practice of sexual games, he was not prepared enough for the image he saw in that moment. Rachel could be described by many men as a kind of contemporary goddess, or perhaps they would say she resembled a luxury prostitute, but Finn was not so sure, because he never really had been with one. For him, however, she was the perfect metaphor of a wild creature, a feline in heat, using her best weapons to attract a partner, to mark territory.

The Rachel he saw, lying in a chair with her legs crossed, moving one of them nonstop, and calling attention to the extremely high heeled shoe she was wearing, and to her incredibly long legs, especially for someone of her size, was a Rachel in her natural habitat, the female, the hunter, while the CEO of the company, although she was also in command, was somehow an animal in captivity, tied to social conventions, caged in a world yet so sexist that she had to create characters to use in different situations.

"Good night, Finn." She said, after realizing that he was there for some time and had not taken the attitude of saying nothing, and thereby stopping his assessments, at least for now.

"Ha-hi." He said tensely.

"Serve yourself some whiskey." She ordered.

"I don't have the ha-ha-habit to drink, Miss Berry."

"It's just a drink, Finn. It's not going to kill you and I want company." She said, always watching her own cup and stirring on the ice within it, without looking toward Finn.

He put a lot of ice and only a minimal dose of the drink in the cup and took a chair near her, taking a few sips in silence. He did not know what to say and didn't want to stare shamelessly, but his eyes searched for her, insistently, impulsively, and the more he watched, the more and more he felt attracted to her, and also more surprised with her capacity of changing so much and, at the same time, staying ever so beautiful in any of her roles.

It was not any woman who could go from the pastel coloured clothes with elegant cut she used in the office to the very tight, very short, very low-cut and very, very red dress, that was almost not covering her now, in a single day. It was not any woman who would be fantastic with her hair tied in a classic bun or with discrete clusters falling over her almost bare shoulders. And certainly, only Rachel, of all women he knew, had aroused his desire when almost everything was hidden, and was able to make him even more interested, even more desperate and full of primitive, animalistic thoughts, as things started to be showed.

Rachel finished her drink and walked to the bar, leaving the glass on the counter, but taking an ice cube and beggining to suck it, as she was walking towards Finn, with her eyes glued on the guy, clearly teasing him. Not knowing where he got the guts to, Finn stared at her, left his glass on a corner table and stood, when she was just inches away.

"You're..." He swallowed hard.

"Sexy?" She questioned. "Speak, Finn. I wanna hear you say I'm hot."

"Totally." He said, in one breath only. "To-totally hot." He moved closer and dared to lay his hands on her waist, but she gently took them away.

"Too bad I can not say the same of you in those clothes." She grimaced. "They hide a lot! Buuuuut... we will change this right now." She said, taking his hand and pulling him towards the room they had used in the middle of the afternoon, after making it visible.

Inside the room, she took off his vest, then opened the buttons of his shirt and let him withdraw it, but never once touched him nor let him touch her. They looked at each other intensely and could see the growing desire manifesting in each other, in the dilated pupils, in the puffy breathing, in the goosebumps. The sexual tension was huge, even with no contact, which was a novelty for both, at the same time frightening and ridiculously attractive.

"Now, yes, I can say it back... you're totally hot too!" She said, turning away. "You can relax while I put a song. You can remove your shoes, if you think you'll be more comfortable...but I don't care. You can sit on the couch or lay in bed... again it's up to you. Just choose the place where you think is the best place for you to see me..." She turned and stared him right in the eyes. "DANCE... for you."

"Ok." He swallowed hard, fast getting rid of his shoes and socks. He chose the bed because he thought he would feel better there.

"This time, I'll let you look, of course." She said, approaching the pole dance bar. "And I will not tie your hands for now, but I can do it if you don't control yourself, ok?"

"Ho-how so?"

"You can not use your hands, Finn. You will ONLY look at me... without touching me... AND without touching yourself either, ok?" He shook his head positively, despite already judging the task ludicrously difficult.

She smiled and began to move around the pole, unpretentiously at the beginning, because the rhythm of the music was slow. Even so, it was a delightful sight her perfect body wrapped in color of Christmas' ribbon bow, waiting to be untied. Then her movements began to become more agile, with "hairografy", squats with her back against the post, legs opening and making the dress rise further, arms and legs climbing the pole, her body rotating around it, lightly. Rachel closed her eyes and let the music guide her. She smoothed the mast, stroked her own legs, her hips, her neck, rubbed her body against the pole, strutted running her hands through her hair.

If there were not a rule and Finn did not want so much to please domineering woman in front of him, he would certainly have his hand in his pants, giving a solution already to the full erection of his cock. If he was not curious to know where they were going with her games of seduction or did not care that she could get irritated and might not want to see him again, he would have gone to her and would have brought the girl to bed, to have sex with her again, and this time his own way.

Finn could be shy and with not much experience, especially with games, about which, incidentally, he was really willing to learn, but he was a man and had already had a girlfriend. He was no virgin who did not know how to touch and give pleasure to a woman! On the inside, he also had a beast that life had taken charge of repressing and this could be an opportunity to deal with it, get it out of its cave, even though he did not yet know exactly how.

Insofar as the music became more agitated, so did Rachel, who had returned to open her eyes and watched Finn move nervously in bed, scratching his hair, straightening his glasses, trying to occupy his hands not to do what she had forbidden him to do. She stared at the man and crouched, slowly, spreading her legs and showing her lace panties, as red as the dress and her high heels.

She moved up her body, leaning against the metal pole at the same time that she slid her hands down her thighs, from her knees to the hem of her dress, pushing it further up. She swirled around the bar again and came down in front of her, rubbing her body on the cold metal very slowly, letting it press her pussy and moaning loudly, without taking her eyes off Finn.

With the same sensuality, provocative look and domineering way, Rachel walked to a dresser that stood in front of the bed and climbed on it, sitting cross-legged and putting her hands slightly behind her body. She smiled proudly to Finn, who was not capable to return the smile and only sighed, wiping sweat from his forehead and running his hands in his pants.

"Do you want me, Finn?" She asked sly.

"You..." He moistened his throat, because the word almost did not leave it. "Yo-you don't have a clue!"

"What do you wanna do with me, huh?"

"Everything!" He replied, without hesitation, sincere.

"Everything?" She giggled. "You're so ambitious! I like that, but no, Finn! Not everything... not today. You have to pick one thing... just one thing to do with me. So... what will it be?"

"Um.. to... to touch you?" He asked, confused.

"Well, you can touch me, of course... if that's your choice. But, as you are new in this thing, let me explain it to you properly, hottie." He nodded attentive. "It will be one thing and I will not do anything at all, only you will. If you touch me and give me pleasure, it's okay for me... perfect. BUT... I will not touch you, and you wont have permission to touch yourself, at least while I'm here and... well, I guess it can be a bit frustrating for you, so it might be good choosing something else, since this time I'm giving you a choice... and it wont always be like that. "

"S-so, if I want to fu-fuck you, I have to choose intercourse and..."

"...and to come up here at once, and slip this big and hard thing inside me and make me scream your name, Finn." She uncrossed her legs and opened them slightly. "Don't you want me to scream your name, huh?" She questioned, biting her lip.

He stood fast as a rocket, opening his belt and pants with dexterity, and walking over to her at the same time, while she opened the top drawer of the dresser, grabbed a condom and pulled her panties, opening her legs a little more, so that he stayed among them. With amazing attitude, he took the condom from her hand, and reached for his cock, which had not softened even with the unexpected pause for explanations made in the middle their play. Pulling her hip with one hand, he used the other to bring his penis to her entrance, sliding into the girl with ease, feeling that her arousal was really intense too.

The two moved their hips hard and fast, and he had to unite forces that he not even knew he had, not to hold her breasts in his hands, not to move his mouth in the direction of her lips, not to mention her name, what was forbidden even in such seemingly intimate moments. She also had to contain herself much more than at any point of her life of which she could remember, not to ask for his touch, his kisses, and other things that were out of the equation, although she still thought the whole game was very exciting, and had the impression that he also was enjoying it, since he did not take much to cum, right after she screamed his name as promised.

After the two of them have regained breath and he left her insides, she re-dressed her panties and went down the dresser, giving him a smirk, which was reciprocated with another one filled with satisfaction, while he straightened his own clothes.

"You can sleep here if you want. I know you live far away, and you may prefer to relax now than to leave. The guest room is ready for you and Brittany have orders to serve you dinner or... a snack ... whatever you choose. " He looked at her, just thinking about how she could be so impersonal, all of a sudden, though friendly and polite. After all, they had just had sex! "And tomorrow Sam can take you home, for you to change clothes in the morning. Or, if you don't want to stay, he can also take you now... no problem." He just smiled and thanked her, because he still did not know if he wanted to stay or to go. Everything was so crazy! "Can I see you here tomorrow? Same time?" She asked, pressing one against the other lip, hopeful that he would say yes, but trying not to show too much anxiety.

"Sure. To-tomorrow... sa-same time." He answered.

And it was enough for her to go away, leaving him alone with his numerous thoughts, with the most varied colours and shades.

* * *

**Did you like it?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I was quite excited about the growing number of readers and so I'm posting fast.**  
**Thanks to all of you who are reading, and especially to those who reviewed, because it is very nice to interact with you!**  
**Hope you enjoy the chapter... and see you in the next one!**  
**Kisses,**  
**Mari**

* * *

Finn took off his glasses, put them on the table, rubbed his eyes a few times, and stretched his arms, while he yawned again. Besides having had to get up early, to go from Rachel's house to his, and change clothes before heading to the office, it was not exactly correct to say that he had slept little. In fact, he had only taken a few naps throughout the night, during which he had dreamed of Rachel, red clothes, silk scarves, intense glances, burning bodies and moans of pleasure.

He was tired, sleepy, but, above all, his difficulty to organize and complete the worksheets open on his computer was due to him being extremely confused. When he had met, two weeks early, the CEO of the company for which he had started working little less than a month before, he never would have imagined she was a woman with a different and secret sexual life. She had seemed very serious, earnest, and he would have bet that she would be the conservative type in her relationships.

And, obviously, he couldn't have guessed, not even in his best thoughts, he would be invited to participate in the exciting, though somewhat threatening, sensual games that she promoted. She had attracted his attention, sparked his desire immediatly, but it seemed just a fantasy, an impossible dream for a simple chief of accountancy department, having contact, except for professional needs, with the largest shareholder and lead manager of the company.

Especially when this guy was the typical counter with nerd glasses, nerd clothing, nerd friends, who dealt more with numbers than with people and, for many years, had considered synonymous with fun playing chess with his grandfather, backgammon with his grandmother and RPG with his college friends.

But the fact was that, lucky for him, this kind of guy (weird, in the perception of many) seemed to fit perfectly into the model of submissive men. So Rachel, being a dominatrix, become attracted to him and he was now involved in an adventure that he couldn't have ever conceived, with the woman with whom he had often imagined himself committing all kinds of sins.

Finn now could not decide what was more attractive: Rachel herself or the idea of a sex life full of novelties and surprises. Unable to reach a conclusion, he sighed, putting his glasses on and looking at the computer screen, deciding to work or his activities would accumulate. The work was not little and his departure the previous afternoon with Rachel, had already delayed some things.

An unexpected phone call, however, eventually interrupted his obligations again and, even though he would have to deal with the injury later, he left his office room without blinking. He never thought someone could feel so tense and so excited at the same time!

In her great office, Rachel was tapping her nails on the table top, looking into her own hands in which they were the only thing with a color a little stronger in all her visual of a serious business woman. She breathed deeply, trying to control the impatience of her body, which responded dramatically to the imminent arrival of Finn.

She had made an appointment with him for later at her home, but hadn't stopped thinking about him for a moment, since she had left him alone in the secret room the night before, what was making it quite difficult to carry out the day work. So she decided to take advantage of the fact that he worked in her company and anticipate their reunion. She had asked Quinn to call him and tell him to come to her office, as if it had been some work emergency.

"Go-good morning Mi-miss Berry." Hudson said nervously, entering the room and seeing the brunette sitting in her chair behind the large dark wood table. The red of the night before had given way to pastels again, but she was as sexy as ever, even without intention or effort.

"Good morning, Finn." She smiled, almost in a shy way. "Lock the door, please."

He did what she asked for, swallowing hard, even more tense. He dried his hands on his pants, adjusted his glasses, and walked up close to her desk, staring at the floor.

"Look at me, Finn." She smiled again, more confident than before, as if his nervousness could revive the most powerful portion of her personality. "You're different." She observed, seeing that he was not using one of his characteristic fleece vests, but only white shirt and social gray pants.

"Is that ba-bad?" He questioned. When he got dressed, he remembered that she had told him he was not hot with vests, so he did not put one. He wished she would think he was hot after all! But now he was unsure about his choice, since the vest was one of the elements that compose the look of the shy and introspective, dislocated and awkward guy she had thought was perfect to be her submissive.

"I'm not sure about it yet." She replied, sincerely. He was, without a doubt, more beautiful and more attractive, but, on the other hand, looked a little less with someone she could keep under her control. "Come up here." She asked, leaving this evaluation for later. She needed him and he was there, looking just ready to do anything she would ask him to.

She turned the huge and comfortable reclining chair where she was sat, staying aside to the table, as he circled it and stopped in front of her. They looked at each other in silence for a few seconds, in a way that was so foreign to them that they seemed interminable minutes, until she took the initiative to speak, as it was expected for her to do. She was, after all, his boss at the company and the dominating one in the relationship they were experimenting.

"I called you here because I'm having a truly hard day... and I urgently need to relax. And while there are people who relax by doing exercises at the gym... or getting a massage from a professional... I only really relax when I cum. When I have an orgasm pretty intense, like those we could achieve by ourselves, but deserve to be shared with someone else, you know?" She smiled maliciously. "What do say you, Finn? Do you think you can help me... relax?" She finished, drawing a line with her nails, between two buttons of his shirt.

"Sure, Ra-...Mi-miss Berry." He corrected himself in time.

"Great!" She said, pulling him down by his shirt until he crouched in front of her.

Keeping her eyes firmly on him, Rachel opened her legs a little, while slowly rising the skirt, revealing not to wear anything underneath, and relaxed, almost lying down in her chair. He swallowed and licked his lips instinctively, seeing her intimate part exposed. Then he looked back at her face with a questioning semblance, wondering what her plans were, what kind of attitude he should or could have now.

"I want you to feel my taste, Finn... to try my arousal, my pleasure... to consume it, to enjoy it... to savor." Her tone was seductive and paused, filled with desire and expectation.

When she finished speaking, he had knelt closer to her, and had his hands firmly on her thighs, parting her legs and plunging into the space between them. He advanced on her as a miserable, hungry, receiving not a simple meal, but a regale prepared for a monarch, with the most rare and precious spices of his kingdom.

"Just like that, Finn." She encouraged him, feeling his tongue go across her slit. "It's exactly like I was imagining." She almost gasped. "Oh, my God! Just like that." She assured him and groaned.

He did exactly what she asked him to. He licked, sucked, satiated his desire to feel her pouring and pulsing in his mouth, while she got increasingly wet, with a mixture of his warm saliva with her own growing and maddening arousal, until having her wish fulfilled and her whole body shaking without control.

"Wow." It was the first sound she could emit, with her eyes still closed, her body thrown in the chair and him, sat on his own legs, in front of her. "Who knew that you would be so good at it!" She completed, opening her eyes slowly.

"I'm no i-di-i-i-idiot, Rachel." He said, getting up. The aggrieved tone of his voice was such that she didn't realize she had been called by her first name.

"I'm sorry, Finn. I didn't mean to offend you." She said, sincerely. "I don't think you're an idiot... on the contrary. I just thought maybe, because you had only one girlfriend, I would need to give some tips... to teach you some things. But you don't even need to improve! So you either made this enough with your ex or you have a natural gift... and I would easily bet it's the second option, you know? " She smiled maliciously as she adjusted her skirt and stood straight in her chair.

"I don't know." He said, rubbing his nape and giggling a little, whith a mixture of shyness and pride.

"It's a shame, but I have work to do now... and I'm sure you do too, right?" She commented, friendly, then looking straight at his visible erection. "But our plans for later still stand." She recalled, running a hand through the cock under his pants.

"Ok, so... see... see you later." He said, heading for the door in a hurry to get to the bathroom and relieve the pressure, now he knew that the fun for him would only be later that night. There were still many hours ahead!

"Finn, I almost forgot something." He turned to her again. "I had to give Sam a day off, so you'll have to go home with me. I'm leaving at seven, okay? We'll meet at the same place where you'd agreed to meet him."

"Ok!"

Finn had to solve his huge "problem" in the bathroom or he could not work. And for the rest of the day he wanted to do it again sometimes, because his brain persisted in figuring Rachel and him having sex in numerous positions, touching each other everywhere, exploring not only the secret room but other places in her house and office. He only managed not to masturbate other times because he wanted to keep his horny for when he would be actually with her, not alone with the perversions she caused in his mind, that was almost well behaved before her.

Besides, something else was keeping him from concentrating on his work. He was angry with Rory, and needed to find a way to get explanations from him, without being obtrusive about Rachel. What was in the head of his best friend, someone who was almost his brother, to talk about his past to strangers, mentioning details like the fact that he just had had a girlfriend in his entire life? He was almost sorry about bringing the young Irishman to be his assistant in Red Rave Jewelry Ltda.

Rachel was not living a situation so different from his. Although she was doing a game with Finn, in which she would command, he would obey, and the pleasure would be all hers, this was just like staging. Even the dominators like to give pleasure to their submissives and, since he had left the room, all she could think of was about tasting him again and this time doing it untill the end, so that he would exploded in her mouth and she would try not only his sexual excitement, but also his pleasure.

Both counted hours and minutes till 7 p.m., and when it was reached, they met at the agreed place at the garage of the company building, punctually. She presented him to Noah Puckerman, the head of security who would be responsible for taking them to her building that night, and they occupied the comfortable back seat of a black luxury car.

"Do you heard from Jake, Noah?" She asked, when he had already started to drive and was going out of the garage.

"He's fine. Sam's there with him and he told me that fever subsided, and he was already talking about going to school." Laughed the young man, who wore his head shaved and, in Finn's opinion, seemed much more like a security guy than Sam.

"Quinn was really worried. Yet, at the same time, she didn't want to go home... I don't understand." Said the brunette.

"She told me she wanted Sam to take care of his son... she said he never does. I know he does, but I thought it was best not to argue." Finn heard the conversation, gathering information, and concluding that the new husband of Sam's ex-wife was Noah, and that the ex was Rachel's secretary, Quinn.

"Well, the important thing is that Jake is okay." Rachel spoke gravely. "Let me know when we get home, through the intercom, ok?" She added, pressing a button, not waiting for a response, and causing to rise a partition between the front and back of the car, for them to remained without any communication.

The car windows were all dark and, now far away from the view of the driver due to an almost black glass, Finn and Rachel were isolated from the rest of the world.

"This part of the car has soundproof too." The petit brunette informed her companion. "It was not placed because of my fetishes, but for my safety... and for confidentiality of company information. But why not to take advantage, huh?" She looked at him suggestively and scratched one of his thighs a little with her fingernails.

He made a gesture to hug and kiss her, but she turned away and made a negative sign with her head, so he retreated.

"You've been perfect... you know, Finn? For someone that never had been a sub, you have done everything so right... so just the way I like." She said, opening his belt. "You deserve to be rewarded, don't you think?" He just bit his lip and watched her opening the button of his pants. "Just relax, Finn. It's my turn to taste your pleasure... and I want it all to me."

He lifted his hips, so she could lower his pants, along with his boxers, and leaned back on the seat, just feeling Rachel rocking his world once again. It was definitely a great way to start the evening, and he hoped there would be much more ahead.

Finn Hudson was officially dominated by an addiction called Rachel Berry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews, for following and putting the fic on your favorite lists... It's something truly important to me! Really! =)**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**And, if you would like to be in touch, my twitter is finchelett, ok?**

**xoxo**

**Mari**

* * *

Finn entered the large and modernly furnished and equipped kitchen of Rachel's apartment, grabbing the biggest cup he found on a shelf and filling it with water and some ice chips. He had been trying to sleep for more than an hour and a half, but a warmth that came more from inside him than from the environment wasn't letting his body relax completely. Actually, on second thought, the guilt was of his mind, which couldn't stop remembering the woman who, at that moment, he thought to be sleeping like an angel in a luxurious bedroom of that same property.

After consuming half of the water in his glass, with one gulp only, Finn walked into the main livingroom of the house and walked through it, observing for the first time the detail in the decoration. The furniture was modern and bright, and some spotlights that stayed lit even during the night had been strategically placed to highlight art objects such as paintings and sculptures, and some photoframe, showing Rachel and people he, obviously, he didn't know.

Among the images spread throughout the place, the ones that caught his attention the most were all together on a shelf and they showed Rachel venturing into extreme sports. In one, she and a friend were smiling for the photographer, hanging on their climbing ropes and facing a rocky wall. In another, she and two other people were making signs with their hands, indicating that everything was "ok", while floating in the sky during a parachute jump. In the third one, he saw a beautiful waterfall in the background and Rachel throwing herself, with open arms, from a bungee jumping deck. There were other pictures, like the ones with she learning the movements that she should do on top of a surfboard, she carring her snowboarding equipment and everything ready for her hang gliding flight.

Finn was delighted with the photos, that showed another facet of Rachel's personality, the adventurous and brave one. She and Hudson were really opposites, and it explained very well how they'd ended where they were, on opposite sides of a relationship type that couldn't be experienced by equals.

Rachel had experienced a very high level of adrenaline in the activities that were recorded on the photos and probably those hadn't been the only opportunities when she had flirted with danger. He had always been his grandmother's baby boy and the old lady would probably have a fatal heart attack if he even mentioned something about participating in things like mountain climbing, deep sea diving, sky diving or rafting. The greatest outdoor adventure of his life had been camping with some college friends on a secluded beach.

Rachel had been part of a sex club, she had dominated men, she knew how to play, seduce, bewitch. She had a bedroom only to have sex with her submissives, with accessories, special soundtrack and sexy clothes, to use in the right occasions, with the perfect way of talking and looking. But also she had her austere and sober office clothes, and the correct look and voice that matched the mask she wore in her public life. He was always the same Finn. He had repressed, until now, any action that could be considered immoral, rude or bold. His biggest experience was being enjoyed in that moment of life, in the recent days, and he found himself wanting to delve deeper into it, and to bring a new Finn to surface, someway.

He smiled and took the last sip of his water, deciding to return to the kitchen and refill his glass, as the heat returned stronger, when he thought about the wonderfully unusual day he had had. First, Rachel had demanded oral sex in her office, nowhere else but in the jewelry network where he worked and of what she was the CEO. Then she had made him come hard in her mouth, sucking every drop he shed, on the backseat of the car, during their drive from the company to building where she lived.

Of course he knew that, if she had taken him up there, her game was not over. But even so, he was surprised when, soon after spending a few minutes in her home office while he had been in the kitchen with Brittany eating a light snack, she quickly gulped some juice and told him to follow her, going straight to the secret room. He did not expect what came next!

_"Finn, tell me something." She said in a commanding tone. "What part did you not understand about behaving well for not being punished?"_

_"I... I u-understood it well, Miss Berry."_

_"Oh! Did you?" She asked, mocking. "I praised you so much, Finn. I rewarded you, giving you a moment to enjoy... to ONLY enjoy... and you do repay me by being naughty?"_

_"I... don't..." He tried to answer, but was confused._

_"You don't remember you did anything wrong, right?" She saw he confirmed with a nod. "I believe you, Finn... but even so, I'll have to punish you. It's a shame, my hottie... but rules are rules." She spoke ironicaly._

_"Wh-what are you going to do to me?" He questioned, feeling his breath fail, his heart pounding faster. He was not afraid, however, but rather anxious to know what was coming. She took him by the hand till the pole around which she had danced the night before, and made him lean his back on it, while she restarted to speak._

_"You don't remember, but you said my first name some times while I was sucking you." She clarified what had been the break of the rules, ignoring his question about the level of punishment. "Not only that, but you also called me baby girl... and I don't know where you got the ridiculous idea that you could talk to me this way." She continued, arrogant. "I know it was hot, baby boy." She continued, emphasizing the expression, in order to show him that SHE could use an endearment word, if she wanted. "But even so, you have to learn to control yourself... I can't always forgive your lapses." She ended in an affectionate tone, like she was a kindergarden teacher._

_She then walked over to the dresser, took two handcuffs and returned to near him, showing them. She opened the first one and pushed back his arms, holding one to the other, so that he would be fixed to the pole. Then she opened the second one, slowly, looking into his eyes with a naughty smile on her lips, and then tied his ankles to the pole, so that the movements of his leg also stayed limited. He did not understand the need of two cuffs immediatly, but later he would realize that with just one he could had frustrated, at least a little, her plans._

_Rachel put the song Straight to Number One from Touch & Go to play. It was one of the hottest she had in her collection, although she did not intend to take seriously its lyrics. She came up right next to Finn and, with no hurry, let her hair loose. She shook her head stiring them and began to open the buttons of her blouse, getting rid of it and revealing a white lace bra that showed a considerable part of her small breasts._

_Then she repeated the movements with the buttons of his shirt, leaving it hanging on his elbows and touching the lot of skin that was exposed. Her whole hands slid down his arms, chest, abdomen, while her mouth and nose roamed his jaw, neck, shoulders, that she could only reach because he leaned a bit, not denying the role of submissive and more than eager for her caresses._

_Shortly after, she pulled away and turned her back to him, unzipping her skirt and letting it slip. He let out a sigh of disappointment seeing that, throughout the day, she had wore the panties without which she had waited for him in her office earlier. It was, however, very small and showed enough of her butt, a vision of what he could never be sick. He moved his hands instinctively, wanting to touch her, and the handcuff made a little noise, so she turned to him with a teasing and winning smile on her lips._

_"Do you wanna touch me, Finn? Do you wanna slip your hands all over my body... feel my skin, soft and warm?" She asked rhetorically, running her own hands through her body, while he didn't take his eyes off her. "Do you wanna kiss my neck... lick my nipples... suck me?" She continued, touching every place mentioned, and groaning exaggeratedly when she enveloped her pussy with her palm and fingers. "I know you want it... but you can't, BABY BOY! Not now."_

_She stopped in front of him, closer, dancing sensually, grabbing her hair, biting her lower lip with eyes closed, hugging her own body, stirring the sides of her panties, feeling her flat belly, palming her breasts, biting a finger. All her movements were slow, sensual, somewhat rehearsed, but also the result of the desire she was feeling, seeing that gorgeous man totally surrendered to her, completely ready for what she might want to do with him._

_It was time, nevertheless, to torture him, because that was how that kind of relationship worked. There were various forms of punishment and she was using, this time, sexual excitement with frustration. So she opened her eyes and stared into his, and went even closer, pressing her body against his. She rubbed her breasts in his chest, feeling her nipples hardening, then she turned and rubbed her butt in his erection, swingin to the slow pace of the music that was on repeated. Feeling his body and how hard he was, make her pussy wet and pulsating, which represented a torture for herself too, but a game has its rules, and she would fulfill them until the end._

_"You can't touch me, Finn. You didn't control yourself... you didn't follow my rules. And this rules are so simple! You could be inside of me right now, if you had controlled your instincts just a little bit more." She turned again, facing him, and pushed her body against his once more, this time lifting a leg and finding a position for her to rub their intimate parts one in the other. "And I wanted it, Finny... I really wanted you inside me, now, baby boy." She said, not only for provocative effects, but because it was true._

_She pulled away and he gulped, gasped. That was really a punishment, because he was too hard and his cock was tight in his pants. Not only he needed to put it out of them, but he also craved some action to make it explode and relief all the pressure, so his blood could circulate properly in his body again. He could swear there was almost no flux in his brain at that moment, such was his lack of ability to reason. At the same time, everything was wildly rousing and he would have called her name the same way, if he knew this would be her reaction._

_Then, to finalize the torture, Rachel laid in bed and, staring at him, she began to masturbate, running a finger through her clit, over the lingerie. She did this watching him almost all the time, until her pleasure got too intense and she closed her eyes, touching a bit more and emitting loud groans when cumming. Finn didn't know, but she had thought about him all the time, about his body stuck to hers, about the wonders his tongue had done to her, hours before._

_The young man thought she would let him free then, and that they would have sex, like the day before when he had stayed just watching for a long time, being able not even to touch himself, but, after that, had been allowed to choose one thing to do with her. However, Rachel rose from the bed and began to wear her clothes, not saying anything, as if he were not even there._

_"Miss Berry? I... hum... wont y-you let me free?" He asked, worried._

_"In a little while. When you and your big buddy calm down." She said, pointing to his obvious erection. That's when he knew that torture consisted in becoming aroused to the maximum and not having the chance to do anything about it at all, neither with her nor without her. "Are you thirsty... hungry?"_

_"No."_

_"Alright, then, BABY BOY... I'll be right back." She smiled maliciously._

_He was left alone for about fifteen minutes that seemed eternity. He had to think about company's accounts, about the visit he owed to his grandmother ot the car he intended to buy, any thing that could take off the image of Rachel pleasuring herself of his mind, for his cock to leave the state of excitation._

_Rachel, meanwhile, took a bath, perfumed herself, and went back to the secret room, ready to continue with her plans, which included, of course, not only giving punishment to her submissive, but also take advantage of him in the best way possible. She would never be satisfied only with masturbation when she could have sex with one big, hot and handsome man._

_"I'm back, hot stuff." She said, approaching him. She wore a white satin nightgown that, despite not being transparent, framed the brunette's body in a way that he could see she was not wearing anything underneath. "I hope you've learned your lesson, baby boy. I don't wanna punish you again." She said, not being sincere because torture sessions had a special place in a relationship with a sub. But the loving way of speaking was true and this time the nickname had not come out as a form of irony, what surprised herself._

_She took off first the handcuffs that bound his feet and then the one in his hands, catching him by surprise when she caressed and kissed his wrists. He did not expect that kind of affection, as well as he was not expecting that, after releasing him, she would guide his hands to her body, putting both on her waist first and then sliding them down to her hip and so to her butt._

_"Touch me, Finn. Now you've had your punishment, it's time for us to have fun together, finally." She turned her back to him, but not removing her hands from over his, and his from her nightgown. She only slid them forward, to her abdomen. "We both want it, Finn... your big hands on my body." She gasped when she took one of them to her breasts and the other one to a thigh. "Your touch... I longed for it."_

_She then left his hands free and lifted up hers, placing them at Hudson's nape, while her body leaned further into his. He played with one of her nipples, using his thumb and his other hand slid up her leg, raising her nightgown, and hold her pussy, forming a sort of shell around it, while his middle finger pressured her clit, just enough to tease the woman in his arms. His nose nuzzled behind her ear, lips strolled by her neck and teeth nipped the ear lobe, perhaps in a too affectionate way, but that surprisingly excited her._

_She pulled him to the bed and knelt on it, not separating from him or changing position. He understood very well her silent message and climbed into bed with her, who threw her body forward, getting down on all fours. He raised her nightgown, leaving the entire bottom of her body exposed, and masturbated a little, while touching her again, at the same time, and preparing them both for penetration._

_"Where... a... a condom?" He asked, half frustrated by having remembered about protection when he was ready to fuck her, finally._

_"Under the pillow." She replied, laughing in her proud way of someone who always foresees everything._

_He smiled, finding that her presumptuous manners had fell like a glove this time and was even a little adorable. He put the condom and didn't lost time, filling her slowly, gently._

_"Stronger, Finn." She said impatiently, and he kept thrusting into her slowly, but firmly, until she was impatient again and beg. "Faster, baby. Faster!"_

_He obeyed and found a perfect rhythm to them and also changed the angle, leaning over her body, as he tucked his hand inside her nightgown and used his thumb and forefinger to play with her hardened nipples, besides rubbing with aptness her more sensitive point, with the other hand. He realized the reactions he provoked in her body and knew she was close._

_"Come for me, sexy." He asked, feeling in control of the situation for a moment. "Come for me... Miss Berry." He emphasized the pronoun and her last name, wanting to show her that he would do what she wanted, that he would call her just like she wanted, if he could have it from her, if they could have pleasure together._

The two had come intensely, but then Rachel had gone to her bedroom and Finn for the guest one, where he was not able to sleep, which led him to wander around the kitchen and the living room of the luxury penthouse. He was used to a very different dynamic after sex, and felt alone and confused, though very envolved and eager for more.

Berry was not used to have company after sex, she always thought it was better to sleep alone. Even so, her bed seemed too empty that night, so she had not found a sleeping position, and was really anxious.

She decided to go to the kitchen and eat some fruit, and that was how she met Finn, for the first time without any planning. She came face to face with him, lastly, not being fully in control.

* * *

**Is Rachel prepared for an unplanned reunion? What will Finn do?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have so, so many things I would like to say about Fox killing Finn that, at the same time, I don't have the nerves to...**

**So, I will just say that I hope you like the chapter... and that I love you guys even more for still being here with me, with Finn, with Finchel.**

**Finchel is endgame, is forever, is true love and Finn is immortal... nobody will change that! NOBODY! (sorry, but I'm really angry! /sigh)**

**xoxo**

**Mari**

* * *

Finn was filling his glass again with water and ice, when Rachel came into the kitchen of her apartment. Taken aback by his presence in the room, her first reaction was thinking about leverage that he had his back to the door and go back to her room immediately, not doing what she had gone there to do in order to avoid an unplanned interaction between them. However, she could not act in time, because Finn, noticing some movement behind him, turned, catching her standing near the entrance.

"Hi" He said, opening a huge smile, spontaneous.

"Hi, Finn." She replied earnestly, trying to be unwavering, but feeling her whole body tremble inside. He only wore the slacks with which he had gone to work that day, with no shoes or shirt, and even though she already had seen him with even less than that, his body drew her eyes like it was a clock being used in hypnosis sessions, and the sight of those designed muscles left her disconcerted.

The truth is that HE used to leave her baffled, like no other man had ever left her, uncontrolled like she could never admit to anyone. From the day they had been presented in the company, she failed to get him out of her head for a moment, thinking of him not as the chief accountant of the group, but as a man that she wanted to touch her, snatch her, intimately explore her.

It was true that he had the perfect ways of a submissive, as she had said to him, with the glasses, the sober clothes, the shyness and the nervous stuttering. But it was not true that she was sick of the submissives the club had to offer her. She was pretty satisfied with the last candidate who had introduced himself, and they had not yet used up all possible games, hadn't explored much of what had to be explored. They could have a lot of fun together, if she was not attracted, for the first time, for someone outside the circle, in a so powerful way that she could not deny it and eventually had to conceive the only plan she saw as a possibility to relate with him.

"I... wa-was thirsty... it's very hot tonight." He spoke, in part explaining himself, by realizing she did not expect to find him in her kitchen, but also in part trying to make it less tense to be there with her. "I hope y-you don't mind it." He said, gesturing toward the cup in his hand.

"Of course not, Finn, please. You are not a prisoner in my guest bedroom, who can not come to the kitchen and get a glass of water." She told him, still serious, but made him giggle shyly and couldn't avoid the appearance of a small smile in her own face. "You can be at ease... I'll just get some fruit."

"Are you hungry? I could prepare something... I'm a great co-cook... and I'm here to se-serve you, right?" He tried to joke about the situation, but failed to hide his nervousness while pushing his glasses up with the indicator.

"You're not here to serve me in this way, Finn. A submissive is not an employee." She replied, stirring the refrigerator. "For this, I have a great chef."

"But... I... I would have much pleasure doing something. I know how to make a delicious pancake with berries cream." He assured her, seeing that she had taken from the refrigerator a platter with strawberries, blackberries, raspberries and blueberries.

"It's okay, Finn. Seriously! There's no need. It's late and some fruit is already very good."

"Okay then..." He shrugged. "But... would you mind if I do them for me? I'm hungry too... I just did not want to fiddle around and such..." He asked awkwardly.

"It's alright." His shy modes broke her guard and she laughed. "You can fiddle around freely and look for all the things you will need. And don't worry about fixing anything after, cause Brittany's crew can take care of that later." She affirmed, relying on the flawless work of her faithful housekeeper.

Rachel filled a small pot with some fruit and sat facing the kitchen counter, trying to tell herself that there was no harm in spending time with her submissive without being in a sexual situation very well planned, and that she was only staying there for not having the habit of eating in her room. On the bottom of her mind, however, she knew that a part of her wanted to prolong the time spent in his presence, even being sure that this type of interaction could leave her vulnerable, that she was playing with fire.

She heard him chattering nonstop, first nervously, then simply because it was the natural attitude to take when you're not alone, but the other person does not speak more than a few monosyllables. He described the recipe prepare, as he began to separate the ingredients and the artifacts that he would use, and then he began to talk about other income and how he had learned everything from his grandmother, with whom he also learned to use the preparation of dishes as a kind of therapy, in difficult times, although, in fact, culinary experimentation had turned a hobby for him, which occupied much of his time outside of work, not just the bad ones.

"She a-always liked to teach me and Rory. She said it was for us to learn how to fend for ourselves, but actually it was not o-only that. If it was just for us to do it, she would have taught simple things... and she taught us all sorts of food... sofisticated ones, desserts. " He told a surprisingly attentive Rachel, as he began to put some of the batter into the fry pan to make the first pancake. "It was mo-more to spend time with her grandchildren, and I've always been the most interested of us... Rory didn't like it ve-very much. And nowadays she only gives a new recipe when we are both there at her house. I think it's her way of making me drag him with me. " He laughed.

"Are you and Rory really close?" She found herself asking, not thinking before it, and repenting it soon afterwards. What was she doing? He was her submissive and not someone she was starting a relationship with! Their intimacy had to be physical, and only physical. She did not need, and could not, know more than the information that she had already gotten from his cousin. This could cause her to cling, which, in turn, could make things get out of control.

"Very. We are cousins, but we were created as brothers. We both lost our parents too early... he came from Ireland alone, to stay with our gra-grandmother, when he lost his... I kind of got used to care for him, you know?" She just nodded as he filled a plate with two pancakes. He had decided to make just two and keep the remaining dough, after all, he would eat alone.

They sat in silence as he finished the job. She ate the rest of her fruits, having curled enough, savoring everything much slower than it would be common. Strangely, silence was not uncomfortable and neither one of them was feeling weird or tense for being observed by the other, while she dedicated herself to eat and he to finish preparing his snack. They even risked exchanging one or another smile, from time to time, establishing a new and totally silent communication.

"Are you s-sure you don't want it?" He teased her with a crooked smile on his face, putting a piece of pancake that looked delicious into his mouth. "Huuuuum..." He murmured, swallowing, taking another bite with his fork and offering it to her with a questioning look.

"Okay... okay." She surrendered, laughing. "But only one piece, because I already had my fill of berries for today!" She said, opening her mouth and accepting to be fed by him.

The pancake's taste was wonderful and she closed her eyes, enjoying it, getting carried away by the pleasure afforded to her palate. However, she was invaded by the reality of the situation she was letting set up, when she opened her eyes again and saw the cook of the preciosity, semi naked and handsome as a Greek God, and looking at her in a way that none of her submissives had ever done. There was desire in his eyes, but there was affection either, and her heart soared in a delightful way, but so delightful that led her to fear it!

"I... I'm going to my bedroom, Finn. I'm sleepy and I already ate enough... and I have a busy day tomorrow." She said, standing up, ready to flee. "You can be at ease... eat calmly and hum... good night. You were right about the pancakes... they are very good!" She added, in a nervous speech, rushed, what was not unnoticed by him.

"Ra... Miss Berry, wa-wait." He asked, when she was almost out, and she turned toward him.

"Is something wrong, Finn?" She asked, trying to show she was master of the situation, but breathless.

"No." He took a deep breath and said, approaching her with only two or three steps. "I... it's... I just wanna tell you you're really beautiful this way." He said, observing the nightwear she was wearing and her face completely clean of makeup.

She had exchanged the sexy white nightgown she had worn earlier by another one made of mesh with a delicate flower pattern in blue and pink. She had taken a bath to get rid of her makeup and of the smell of Finn in her body, not because the smell of his sweat bothered her or caused her any disgust, but because, on the contrary, it made her want to be near him, to have more of him, and increasingly. She changed the nightgown not only because it exuded Finn Hudson, but also because it was not something to sleep, but a seductive clothing. To sleep, she preferred the comfort of cotton, the almost childlike simplicity of colorful prints.

Finn realized the beauty of that "new" Rachel as soon as he saw her. She was not the woman he met at reunions in their workplace, hidden behind lifeless shades, neither the wild predator that would attack him in a room prepared for slaughter, with prepared clothes, makeup and exaggerated attitude. She was just a girl with gorgeous body, exotic face, piercing eyes and sexy moves, which acquired an aura of attractive mystery, by changing all the time and suddenly looking so fragile to his eyes, so tense without her masks.

"You're beautiful!" He repeated without hesitation, and even without stuttering, feeling suddenly strong and calm, before her apparent weakness and nervousness. He slid a hand down her neck, while speaking near the brunette's ear.

"Stop it, Finn." She asked awkwardly.

"I can't." He said, approaching more and dragging the tip of his nose behind her ear, while sliding one hand over her shoulder. "I can't keep my hands off of you." He gasped.

"No... I'm talking about you saying that I'm beautiful." She closed her eyes, surrendering to his touch, and running her fingers through his strong back, slowly. "I'm not accustomed to being told it... even more when I'm..."

"Natural? More into your real self?" He didn't wait for her answer, lifting her chin with his unoccupied hand and staring at her. "Beautiful! So beautiful!"

Finn leaned toward her, approaching their mouths, but Rachel was faster than him. She placed her hand gently on his lips and shook her head no. Not being able to kiss the woman with whom he was more involved every day, the girl for whom he feared he was falling in love, frustrated the guy, but he decided to leave that feeling aside and invest in what he could. She had not protested about his touches or the proximity of their bodies, so he kept covering her body with his big hands.

He grabbed her hair, tilting her neck and exploring it with lips and tongue, nimble, skillful, delicious. He pressed his body against hers, who reciprocated moaning low and digging her nails into his skin. As the height difference made it difficult to make contact, he picked her up and sat her on a table that was in the corner of the kitchen, getting between her legs, and continued the assault on her neck and collarbone, as he pressed his erection into her intimate part. He grabbed her breasts, squeezing them gently, and then playing with her nipples, making them stiff.

"Finn." She called with difficulty. "Finn, we can't... we don't have..."

"Protection, I know... but I just wanna touch you." He replied, pushing her to lie on the table.

He slid his hands down her thighs toward the hem of her nightgown, and passed her by, reaching the small panties that covered the part he wanted most to reach. It was made of cotton and was pink, matching the whole fresh and natural look Rachel had at that moment, which made him smile. He loved the dominatrix she became in the secret room, but he liked even more to think that he was now completing his knowledge of all the women she could be in one. That was fascinating!

He pulled her panties slowly, dropping it on the table then. He came back with his hands to the place it once covered and touched Rachel like an instrument he was learning how to play, with improvement every day. He introduced two fingers into her, pressed her clit with his thumb, alternating rhythms according to the answer given by her hips, and seeing her getting more and more devoted, more and more breathless, more and more pulsating under his skillful handling.

"Come for me, Miss Berry. Seeing and fe-feeling you come is like an addiction. There is nothing more delicious... not that I can remember." He pleaded and was answered, feeling his fingers being tightened inside her and seeing her body trembling, her muscles tensing and relaxing, her chest inflating several times, her mouth emitting incomprehensible sounds.

It was the first time he was able to make her fall apart with his bare hands and he longed for that feeling, for what he was now proud, flattered. He licked his fingers and just watched her, while she was recovering. Knowing that it would be a waste of time to try and share some affection with her during post-orgasm, he adopted her indiference and went back to eat his pancakes, ignoring his own arousal, of which he would take care alone in his room later. It was necessary to know how to play her game, if he wanted to move things foward in the future.

"It was surprising." She said, standing up and wearing her panties. "And I usually do not like surprises, but I must admit that this was good and... helped me relax before bedtime." The two exchanged smirks, as he continued devouring his sweet. "Good night, Finn." She completed, walking to the door, and, when no one was watching the other, each let out a sigh. The moment had been delicious, but also hid frustrations from both sides!

Before leaving the kitchen, however, she remembered that he still had not answered her proposal and that they had not done any kind of plan. She needed his answer, the parameters needed to be established, for her to regain control of the situation, and she realized suddenly that the following days seemed perfect for this.

"Finn?" She said, taking him out of the trance he was dipped in, since he met her. "I will travel in the coming days to work, but I'll come back on Saturday. I have plans for our weekend. I hope to meet you here when I arrive." She paused, but he said nothing, so she understood he had agreed. "Sam can drive you here." She added no new information.

And the next moment, she was not there...


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for being here with me, guys! Thanks especially for reviewing and making my days worth living, despite everything... the pain from the missing, the anger with injustices of life and death, the dissatisfaction with decisions made on purely and strategically commercial reason that not everybody can or want to see, etc.**

**Thank you all very much!**

**xoxo**

**Mari**

* * *

It was finally Saturday morning and Rachel was returning home from her business trip. The last few days had been quite tense, because of a million dollar transaction that was being negotiated by the jewelery with a large mining company, and she couldn't wait to take a bath and a nap, and then enjoy the weekend having fun with Finn in the secret room.

The young man had been almost her only thought not related to business, in recent days, which was a novelty for her. She had missed him and it was not common to miss a submissive, so it bothered her a bit. However, she could see no escape from the situation in which she had been involved, even before she invite him to be her sub, considering that, since she met him, she had not felt sexually stimulated by anyone else and, on the other hand, it was enough having some time to herself for her head to form indecent images of them together, and for her body to react, burning with desire.

As her car neared the building where she lived, Rachel realized that having spent a few days away from Finn had a double effect. If, on the one hand, it was impossible not to notice how much she was getting dependent, on the other, she was able to plan how next steps would be like, to choose in what activities they would be involved during the weekend.

Having a plan would put her back in control and she was sure that, being in control, she would not take risks. She was certain that she only had felt different things in their last encounter because it was an unexpected thing, under circumstances she was not used to. She could not deal with "surprise factor" and that was why she had submissives. If she could get him to agree to be her new toy, everything would get back on track and be as it always had been: many sensations, but no feelings.

She was totally confident about it when she entered the apartment, but part of that confidence vanished, as soon as she saw the object of her lust sitting on a bench in front of the kitchen counter, talking to Brittany and Sam. She didn't expect to find him using jeans with modern cut and a navy blue polo shirt with white stripes, and, much less, without his glasses on.

"Good morning." She greeted the three of them, without much enthusiasm, and they responded, a little more friendly. Finn stared, with a grin on his face that, even being understated, made her a little uncomfortable. "I'm glad you came, Finn." She continued, serious, disguising her discomfort really well.

"Can help me with a box that is stored a bit high for me, Sam?" Brittany called the bodyguard and driver, realizing that their employer probably wanted to be alone with her new "friend." That was how the employees used to refer to her submissives.

"Sure" was the immediate response from Sam, who followed his coworker to the pantry.

"You're different. Where are your glasses?"

"I ha-have lenses... don't you like it?" He said apprehensively, but not as much as he himself thought he should be.

Part of him feared that she wouldn't like the loss of the fragile image that glasses gave him, and would end prematurely what they were just starting. Another part, however, was challenging her, wanting to finish with the clear delimitations of their roles, even if slowly. And maybe there was possibly yet another part, that was defying her just for the game to be more fun, with her wanting to be more severe and even punishing him, perhaps.

"I still don't know if I like it. Maybe for some of our games, lenses are more practical that glasses... but I think I'd rather for you to use glasses most of the time, when being with me."

"I can do so if you prefer. But... yo-you know glasses wont let me more nor less submissive to you, huh?" He asked, approaching her and putting his hands on her waist.

"I'll think about it and keep you informed." She assured him, in a tone that should be reserved for negotiations, combining very well with the executive costume she still wore. "Now I'll take a shower and get some rest... I'm tired. I'll tell someone to call you later, when I'm ready for some fun."

"I could take a sho-shower with you." He suggested, whispering in her ear, while approaching their bodies further.

"Shower with me? Only if it was for you to rub my back." She mocked.

"I'm in." He replied, firmly, without hesitation.

"Really?" She looked into his eyes. "Is your desire to see me naked so huge?" She provoked.

"I don't know if you noticed, but, although we already had sex several times, I never saw you na-naked." He observed, sliding his hands down the sides of her body, covered by a silk shirt and a linen skirt.

"And wouldn't it be a waste if the first time was in a simple shower?" He shook his head in a negative sign. "You understand that when I talk about rubbing my back I'm serious, don't you, Finn? That you will only be able to look at me and use a sponge... in the parts of my body that I can not reach, but... you wont be able to touch me and I will lather and rinse everything by myself, righ?" Rachel had not planned something like that, but thinking about it, it was not a bad idea to do so. This type of game to keep the submissive just looking and wishing, and having his expectations dashed, was one of her most enjoyed playing.

"Shall we?" He did not even bother to respond, holding her hand, for her to led him to the bathroom. She went to the one near the secret room, because she never took a submissive to her room and this would not be the first time.

Reaching the bathroom, she took off her shoes and asked him to remove his. As he would not bathe nor do anything with her, except soaping her back, she said that he should stay dressed. She waited to have his attention to start taking off her own clothes slowly, staring at him. She opened one by one the buttons of her white silk shirt, revealing a white bra of lycra and lace, and a small part of her flat belly. She pulled down, patiently, the side zipper of her high linen skirt in a shade of grayish blue, letting the piece of fabric slide through her legs, and taking a step back, approaching the shower.

She put a hand back, opening the clasp of her bra, while using the other arm to hold the piece in place, and only dismissing it when she had her back to Finn and was facing the shower. Then she took her panties and dropped them to the ground to join the bra, entering the shower box, finally, looking over one shoulder and asking the astonished man if he would stand there, idle, or if he wanted to help her with bath.

The girl really took a bath, complete with different soaps for different regions of the body, and two applications of shampoo and conditioner in her hair. But she also made of those minutes the perfect opportunity to show her body for an absolutely delighted Finn, who observed from his corner, away from the water, and participated, using a sponge to cover her back with foam, when it was asked.

Not even him could understand how he could want a woman as much as he wanted Rachel and, at the same time, he could be able to resist impulses, and ignore the throbbing hard cock, tight inside his pants, and his desire to take control and make her his, only to get into her game, to make sure she was pleased with him and would still give him the opportunity to have sex with her some times.

They came out of the shower and Rachel dried her body and wrapped it in a towel, while Finn, who had just his feet to dry, continued watching her movements. She looked at him, giving a sly smile, and took a moisturizer, ready to continue with the torture. She put one foot on a stool, poured small amount of lotion in one hand, and began to distribute it by the leg in an upward movement, without taking her eyes from Finn, who devoured her with his.

"Don't you want me to do it for you?" He dared to ask. "I think it could be much more pleasurable."

"You really want to touch me, don't you?" She questioned, knowing that not only the response was positive, but also that she wanted the same thing. She hadn't planned to be with him before bed, but the truth was that it would be very relaxing, and could even help her to forget for once and all the issues of the company and fall asleep easily.

"Very much!" He swallowed hard, approaching her and taking the packing of lotion from her hand. "But I also want to serve you... be your s-slave, Miss Berry."

"Come with me... and bring the lotion." She called with an enigmatic countenance, and left the bathroom, going to the secret room. "Take off your shirt." She ordered, as she stirred the dresser that held the cuffs, condoms, and other paraphernalia that he did not know. He did as he was told, and then she came back with something in her hands. "I love the idea of having you as my slave." She said, motioning for him to come closer, and then put on his neck a kind of rope closed with a padlock.

"A leash?" He asked, uncomfortable, fiddling with the accessory.

"No... although I have some and... I'm also planning to order a custom one for you." She revealed. "This is not a leash, it's more like a fetter, but not made of steel... something more modern and less heavy. Does it hurt?" She worried about his expression.

"No. It's a bit... hu-hu-humiliating."

"Baby." She spoke softly, running a hand through his strong chest. "A little humiliation is part of the submission. It was you who talked about being my slave, huh?" She looked at him with a seductive look, mesmerizing. "Now, how about you apply moisturizer on me, like a good servant?"

The two went to bed, where he had left the moisturizer, she lay down, putting her feet on his lap, and he began to spread the lotion, making a massage, going up her calfs to her thighs. He unfolded the towel she was wrapped in, exposing her body, and drew a line with moisturizer on her abdomen, spreading the substance then with skillful fingers. He hydrated also her breasts, letting the thumbs pass through her nipples, as accidentally, so softly she almost protested for more.

Her arms were also covered by a thin layer of lotion and then she turned, for him to give the same treatment to the entire back of her body, stopping particularly in the back of her shoulders, removing with his touch any tension that might still reside there.

"Where did you learn that, Mr. Hudson? You're full of surprises, isn't you?" She questioned, a little annoyed. It was too hard to keep track with a man like him, what she could never have imagined.

"I learned how to make auto-massage and do it in another person is not so much different. It was ne-needed during competitions." He said. "I was part of the team of swimming in college." He added, believing she would want to know what competitions he was talking about.

"I did say that you're full of surprises!" She repeated, thinking that swimming explained, after all, his broad shoulders, his toned muscles, the perfect physical shape. "Do you still swim?" She asked on automatic, wanting to slap herself for always wanting to know more than it was necessary and safe on the man who should be just another submissive.

"Uh-huh." He replied, still paying attention to her shoulders. "I love to swim... I do it at least three days a week at the club."

Silence settled between them and it began to be broken only by groans of satisfaction given by Rachel, as Finn was touching her body with less technical and more mischief. Then he was lying down on her and kissing her neck and back, until she turned to him finally wanting a little more action. His fingers on her nipples now were no more subtle and her mouth was probably leaving marks on his shoulder. Going through her neck and jaw with his lips and tongue, he almost got distracted and kissed her lips, but she managed to put a hand between their faces in time.

If there was one thing that Rachel had learned as soon as she become a domineering, was that doms and subs can not exchange caresses and affectionate kisses on the mouth. She received this counsel not from one, but almost from all experienced mistresses with whom she had spoken, when she joined the club. If kisses were dangerous with subs already accustomed to games and Finn was a trap in which she, deep down, knew to be falling, even without the kisses, the two things together would kill the domineering and thus end the sense of balance that she, with great difficulty, had succeeded establishing in her life.

The two continued exploring each other physically, until she told him to take off his jeans and seek a condom in the dresser, and the two had sex for the first time this Saturday.

It was only the first of many! After some sleep in her own bedroom, Rachel asked Brittany to send Finn to meet her in the secret room again, and the two explored handcuffs, silk scarves, sales, flavors, sounds. They did this until they were exhausted again, and Miss Berry informed she needed to sleep.

"Why don't we sleep here?" Finn asked, innocently.

"Here?" She laughed. "Finn, this here is not a room to sleep, baby boy. This is a place made for sex."

"And what if we sleep in the guest room, then? We could wake up in the morning and..." He spoke near her ear, rubbing his nose in her hair, and she had to take a deep breath to interrupt him and end his almost childish daydreams. Sleeping with a sub was perhaps something even worse than kissing him.

"Finn, we will not sleep together." She assured him, seriously. "We are not lovers. We are experiencing a relationship of dominance and submission, where there is no such thing."

"So, I can never kiss you... and I'll never sleep with you..."

"No, Finn. You wont." As she stood up, she watched him throw his head back, sinking it in the pillow. "This is the way we will do it, baby boy... or none. That was why I wanted you to come here... to experience more and be able to answer me, with no doubts. It's better for you to go to your bedroom and rest now, because tomorrow we will have a busy day... and I will also like to have an answer from you." He nodded in agreement. "Good night, Finn." She told him, leaving.

"Good evening, Miss Berry." He said more to himself, emphasizing the name angrily.

Tossing a coin can always show its reverse and, in this case, it was, after all the satisfaction he had felt during that day, the huge frustration he was feeling in its end.

* * *

**I promise you the story is not only about sex, guys! But you have to be patient, cause things have their right time to happen, ok?**

**See you soon...**


	8. Chapter 8

**I would like to emphasize that English is not my native language and to tell you that I had particular difficulty with the translation of this chapter. If someone wants to send me any corrections, I will not be upset. Instead, it will be really welcome.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**xoxo**

* * *

Rachel was not lying when she told Finn that their Sunday would be very busy. Maybe she was trying to make the most of every second with him, fearing that his response to her proposal would be negative and they wouldn't be intimately together anymore, but it was not exactly a conscious attitude on her part. Especially because it was not totally out of the brunette's standards to spend much of her weekend in the secret room with her submissive, when she had the chance to do it.

Finn learned, during that day, through words and games, that a relationship of domination and submission may involve, obviously, sadomasochism, the practice of inflicting pain to another and feel satisfaction with it, but is not limited to such thing, and can even not have it as a base of its foundation. The most important stuff in a relationship between a submissive and his dominant is that the sub is ready and pleased to do all that is in his power to pleasure the dom, and to experiment a world full of sensations with her.

Rachel created situations in which the five senses were heightened. She used contrasts between hot and cold on the skin, including the intimate region, performing oral sex on Finn after applying a spray of mint in her mouth, and teaching the boy to take sips of tea, before licking her, to literally warm up things. She explored exotic flavors, replacing lunch for a meal that included fruit, honey, heavily spiced cold cuts and cheeses, chocolates and liqueurs, doing Finn try a big part of such things blindfolded and being sexually stimulated by her, to whom he would reciprocate the favor later.

Miss Berry didn't like to watch porn movies, but a large screen of the secret room displayed a presentation with pictures and movie scenes capable of awakening their libido, much more than porn. Candles with very striking scents and aromatic oils were also part of the games, and hearing was not only stimulated by a sensual soundtrack, really well chosen, as well as by moans and screams, and the indecent and provocative orders and praises Rachel repeated in Finn's ears, constantly.

It was exactly during one of those moments, when they were lying in bed, both turned aside, with him penetrating her from behind and touching her clit, while she demanded that him to "fuck stronger and deeper" that things got a bit out of control. Completely absorbed by the pleasure he felt involving Rachel in his arms, being inside her, touching her, hearing her call him baby with a pleading voice and realizing each reaction he caused to her body, Finn ended up calling the girl by her first name twice.

Of course it did not take long for him to realize what he had done, and he knew very well that he had broken the same rule for the second time. However, instead of ignoring and hoping she would do it too, he decided to repeat his behavior some times, and even pushed the limits, using an affectionate "nickname" combined with the possessive pronoun for first person in a few sentences. As he had disobeyed only once before that, and had known only one type of punishment, which was probably one of the lightest kind, he found in his mistake a good opportunity to try and make her punish him again and more accurately.

Finn knew he needed to respond to Rachel that day and the truth is that he did not know what to say. Perhaps if he had a more meaningful sample of what would be truly waiting for him if he accepted to be a submissive, this could help in the decision.

"What were you thinking, to challenge myself like that, Finn?" She asked irritably. The two had finished having sex and had spent a few minutes side by side in bed, recovering almost in complete silence, if not for the music that played constantly.

"I know the idea of a-all of this is to please you and that normally I do this by obeying." He said. "But if I never challenge you, I will never be punished and I think you also like to chasten... don't you?"

"Okay, Finn." She said, picking up her clothes and starting to put them. "If so, you're getting into the game... and I'm happy about that." She thought he had spoken the words for being involved in sensations, that he had said things with meaning. Despite having declared herself happy, she could not decide whether the explanation given by him was a relief or if it was a disappointment.

"Wo-won't you punish me?" He asked, confused by seeing her getting dressed.

"Later. Now I need a little rest. And you too, because it will be pretty intense." She said, and he liked what he heard, but managed to keep a neutral face. At least until the moment he saw her again.

In the early evening, Brittany went to the guest room, and informed him that her boss was waiting for him in the secret room again. Once he arrived, he came face to face with her, dressed in an outfit that could be described as typical of sadomasochism. A corset and a tiny skirt made with latex, followed by a pair of boots of the same material that went to her mid-thigh and sported probably the highest heels he had ever seen. The picture was completed with extremely sexy red lipstick and her hair loose and wet. She had a whip in her hands and two bracelets in leather, joined by a chain.

"Take off your clothes, Finn." She ordered, sharply. "Take them off and then come here." He did as she told him and, getting close to her, he realized that he was getting aroused. "Put your hands up near the hook." He, again, obeyed in silence, and she attached his hands to the hook hanging from the ceiling, low enough that she could reach it and high enough that the man's hands would not be in front of his body. "I want you to tell me how often you spoke my name. You know, right?" She questioned, tapping lightly the whip against her own palm repeatedly as she looked right at him.

"Yeah." He said, now a bit breathless with anxiety. "I told Rachel six times."

"And what else you did wrong, baby boy?"

"I called you m-my baby girl."

"And do you know how many times?"

"I think... maybe three?"

"Not exactly, Finn." She sighed. "In fact, by my calculations, they were ten offenses in total... which means..."

"...that I will take ten lashes?" He interrupted her, anxious.

"That's right, baby boy." She smiled, as if she were a teacher, proud of a student who correctly answered a question. "And even if it looks like you are excited with the idea of being whipped, we need a word of warning that you can use if you want me to stop."

"Can I ask you to stop?" He said, amazed.

"Sure, Finn. Of course you can. You have your limits and you're entitled to them. The idea is that the submissive does everything because he WANTS to please his master... and, in case of a punishment, that he receives it for agreeing that he did wrong and deserves to be punished."

"And why a word of warning?"

"Because it is common for someone to yell 'no', 'please', 'stop', still not really being on the edge... and in fact willing to continue. The word is to be used only if you are sure you don't want me to hit you anymore... and, in this case, I assume the commitment to stop immediatly. Is it okay for you? " She asked, after all he was not yet officially her submissive, so she had to be sure.

"All right." He assured her. "Could it be... bell?"

"Yeah... it can be bell... it's a good word. Can we start?" He nodded and she pulled away, going to put some music, and lower the light.

Justify my love, by Madonna, started playing, and not long after, Finn felt the first blow on his back, causing a burning sensation and the contraction of all his muscles, but also increasing his arousal until, seconds later, the next one came, doing his skin burn, a little to the left of the first one.

Before the third blow struck the rear of the boy, her delicate fingers touched gently the place that the whip had just scored. And after the fourth snap of the object against him, her lips brushed, subtly, the points at which the leather had beaten.

The fifth and the sixth blow in the legs, one right after the other, made the boy scream for her to stop, without really wanting it, exactly as she had told him that could happen. His body reacted in a completely insane, because there were the expected sensations of pain, burning and discomfort, but the excitation was even bigger and his cock was fully erect, when Rachel came before him, striking his chest.

"Look at you." She said, running her tongue between her lips. "Even more perfect for a sub than I imagined!" She hit him for the eighth time, reaching his belly accurately. "The pain excites you, Finn." She whispered in his ear, breathless with anticipation. "As much as it arouses me to subdue you... to abuse you." She whipped one of his arms, causing him to scream again. "Just one more... and then I'll take care of you." She said, dipping herself in his dilated eyes.

She made the longest interval between the penultimate of all attacks and the last one, stirring with his expectations, and teased him, rubbing her own intimacy with the whip before finally finishing the punishment. She threw the object aside, eager to release him, and, also anxious for the best part of all the adventure, he picked her up, as soon as he had his hands free. He led her toward the bed, pushing from the start of her thighs toward her waist the small piece of latex that intended to be a piece of clothing.

She was not wearing panties and fortunately the two had left several condoms under the pillow sooner. Perhaps he had not had time to think of it, if they were not so at hand! They were absolutely ready for sex as they lay down on the soft mattress, so it was spent just time long enough to cover his cock with a condom and, in a blink, he was inside her, investing hard, fast and without affection.

As the "round" was very quick and, although they had had sex several times earlier in the day, they had rested for much of the afternoon too, Finn got the strength to start it all over again. He kissed Rachel's entire body and, showing to be a good apprentice, he used ice cubes that were in the fridge to intensify the sensations, only yielding to his arousal and penetrating her when the girl was already begging.

They took advantage of the fact that they had come little time before and prolonged this other turn, experiencing different positions, and using hands and tongue to make mutual provocations, all the time.

However, not only of pleasure would be done that weekend, and Finn was aware of it. Rachel would ask for a response and the moment of the questioning arrived shortly after a delicious dinner, enjoyed in almost total silence. Like the dominatrix that she was, the girl insisted on returning to handle the matter like a business, and took the guy to the home office, to talk to him alone.

"So, Finn... we will discuss the details of our relationship, right?" She asked, confident.

"Details? But... I didn't... a-accepted yet." He giggled.

"Baby why wouldn't you accept?" It was her turn to laugh. "From what I can see, you had a great time! Even physical punishment got you excited... and if you were not a submissive... if... if it was not part of your nature... you could have not use the word, for not to seem weak in front of me, but you wouldn't have had an erection."

"I liked everything we did." He agreed. "But the problem is not what we do in bed. I can't kiss you... or call your name... we can't embrace, after sex, or talk about anything personal... and..."

"I understand, Finn. Unfortunately, it has to be like that... or so we say goodbye here and you turn to be only my employee in the company. You can rest easy, because I will not get angry and... fire you or anything like that. " She remained controlled, even though inside she were terrified. It had not occurred to her head, after he coped so well with the pain, he could say "no" to her proposal for other reasons. It was difficult for Rachel to understand why he would not want precisely the terms of the relationship that made her feel safe. Affection for her was synonymous with vulnerability.

"And I really have to answer today, huh?"

"I would say yes, Finn. It would be good, so we could talk about details." It was true but, on the other hand, why do it if it meant risking he would never be hers again? "But, you see, Finn... even if you accept, you will always be able to give up... anytime you want. This is not a formal contract that I can make you comply with." She giggled. "Like I said, I just want an answer to talk about details with you... that's all."

"Well..." He scratched his neck nervously. "If so, o-okay. I accept." He smiled shyly, and she smiled back, pleased. "What kind of details do you want to discuss?"

"Well, first, I want you to live here, Finn. You can change the decor... do what you want with the guest bedroom. The important thing is that I really want you here, so I can be with you anytime I want it."

"I don't know, Ra... Miss Berry. What will I say to my grandma... to Rory?"

"That my company offered an apartment for free, for you to live closer to work, and you had to accept, not to be thankless... and because you'll have a lot of overtime work in the upcoming months." She said, seductive. "Another important thing is that you take good care of your health. You have to eat well, sleep well, exercise... after all we will have many weekends... and even weekdays, as tiring as today."

"Ok... no problem."

"Now, I need to know what are your terms. Is there something you don't want in any way... or something you need?"

"I... need... to feel at ease here. I like to cook, for example, and... I don't feel comfortable being served all the time."

"Okay... I'll warn Britt."

"I don't wanna be driven by Sam all the time too."

"No problem! But can I at least leave a car at your disposal?"

"I'm gonna buy one. It's been some time that I'm planning to do it." He reported. "As for what I don't wanna do... I don't think I would feel good with anything dirty or cutting things... or... fire."

"I don't like any of it either." She asserted.

The two talked for a while about the limits and about his changing, with which Noah and Sam would help during the week. Nothing very relevant was added on the relationship itself and, to dissatisfaction of Finn, the tone of the conversation continued too much formal for him, like in a negotiating, but he couldn't complain.

At least until further notice, he was willing to try to adapt to her lifestyle, if that was the only way to be around her.

He was not prepared to go to all or nothing yet, despite knowing that one day, he would have to make this difficult choice.

* * *

**So now Finn is officially Rachel's submissive. Do you guys think it will work?**


	9. Chapter 9

**The first part is just another scene of domination, I know... but don't you worry, because in the second part of the chapter the story will start to move on.**

* * *

"Did you call for me?" Finn asked, a little annoyed, entering the home office of the apartment he was sharing with Rachel for a few months now. He hadn't even had time to take off his work clothes, since he had just reached from the streets, when he was informed by Brittany that Miss Berry wanted to see him.

"Yes, baby." She said, getting up from the chair she occupied for managing business without leaving home, and walking toward him. She was also still wearing her executive costume, which consisted of a beige suit, very similar to several others she used to wear in the company. "The things I ordered arrived this afternoon and I'm dying to try some." She reported, giving a horny smile.

"Ok." He replied, still not so excited.

"I'll take a shower... eat something light. Guess you wanna do the same, right?" He just nodded, as she played with the buttons of his shirt. "Two hours from now?"

"It's g-great." He breathed deeply, trying to hide his frustration. He should have been used to it, but even after all this time, he would still become bothered by the nonchalance with which Rachel handled things. While all he wanted was to lift her off the ground, getting rid of her clothes and making her his, right there in that austere room, she would set the right time to have sex with him, always in secret bedroom.

"You will find something to wear... I'll let it on the bed. And I'll be in the dressing room, waiting for your signal." She informed, already moving away from him and heading for the door. "I can't wait, baby boy." She concluded by giving a sincere smile, full of expectations that resembled the ones of a child, when he or she is about to play for the first time with a toy recently gained.

Finn smiled back, almost completely forgetting that he had been bored so far. A simple smile and the anxiety she showed to explore new things with him made him completely melt. Knowing that in a few hours, he would be with her, feeling her smell, her skin, her body vibrating, and hearing her whispers and moans, her orders and his name pronounced as if it were a special word, made him momentarily forget all things that bothered him in the situation.

He walked to his room, took a shower, put on something comfortable, even if he knew it would not be in his body for long, and went to the kitchen to eat some fruit. Then he just waited and, on agreed time, he walked to the secret bedroom, where it was possible to feel the perfume of the little woman who was preparing herself in a small room attached, which he now knew to be a kind of dressing room. As concerted, he found on the bed the item he should wear and laughed.

It would not be the first time he'd wear a pair of boxers printed with tiger pattern, and if in the first opportunity he had felt embarrassed and ridiculous, with time he had become accustomed both to the garment and to the acts that came along with it, and he thought nothing more was ridiculous or laughable. The kind of game that awaited him whenever she made him wear something like that was actually something he enjoyed immensely.

In addition, he thanked mentally, laughing even more, the fact that Rachel just wanted him to wear cotton underwear with animal print, but not plush costumes like some she herself had used more than once. Maybe, if so, it could be one of the few things he still would find ridiculous at this point, when the subject was a couple trying adventures in its private lifes.

Taking off his sweatpants and a knitted cotton shirt, and putting the underwear that would transform him a character, Finn noted the bedroom in which some changes had been made for the accommodation of the two larger objects commissioned by the owner of the house. Considering the most exotic of them, it was no surprise that he would play the tiger, and nor was there any jolt, when he turned on the music, which was the sign used to indicate that he was ready, and she appeared dressed in a tamer style.

She had other clothes in that style, but she was using one that came with the acquisitions of the day. A kind of red dress, with a strapless satin corset and a really short skirt made of tulle, showed her curves and left her thighs on display, while the lower part of her legs was almost completely covered by a very high boot in black leather, all tied up in the front. A small top hat and black gloves completed her look, and she carried a whip which was the only item that Finn already knew.

"NO!" She screamed, while beating with the whip on the floor in front of him, when she saw he made mention of approaching. "Quiet, tiger." She continued, seductively. "I'll just get close to you when I think you're waaaay meek. Meanwhile..." She hit the floor again. "Cage!" She said, indicating the object that was part of the new decor.

Finn entered the space of just over a meter in diameter surrounded by black bars, and held two of them, putting his face between other two, close to where Rachel was, like a caged animal trying to contact the outside world , trying to get closer to its tamer. She began to circle the cage, stroking the whip, and he was watching her movements, until he moved through the bars, touching her arm and trying pull her, and she struck a blow against the thin columns of metal, causing a loud noise. This same game was repeated a few times, as it should seem that Hudson was being slowly tamed. He knew and liked the staging.

"Good boy." She said, amused, when he finally departed after one of the lashes, going to the other side of the cage, as if intimidated. "You know I wont pity you, if you're not nice, right?" She asked, turning to walk close to the bars. "I'm getting closer... I'm gonna touch you. And you'll let me, cause you are not a wildcat... you're MINE!"

She approached and he kept quiet, static, leaving her to touch him through the cage. She dropped the whip and slid her gloved hands over his shoulders, his chest and his abdomen, slowly and teasingly. Then she stopped in front of him and, staring at his amber eyes, put a finger in her mouth and started pulling one glove, in a torturous pace for someone who was waiting the moment of real action. She did the same with the other and, without taking her eyes from his, got even closer and stroked him all over again.

"Huuuuum... Baby! So yummy and soft as a kitten. MY kitten!" She said, closing her eyes and reveling in the muscles being sculpted by her hands. "I really wanna go in... and give you more and more caressing." She continued, her voice mellow. "But I have to trust and know that you will do whatever I say, so... come on... come closer. Make affection to your owner." She demanded, motioning with her forefinger, her voice embargoed in anticipation.

He approached quite to the bars and she pressed her body against the cage, so he started to touch her, slowly. First he groped, as if he was hesitant, her face, nape and neck, then her arms, from shoulders to hands. Then, he pulled one arm in and brushed his lips thru it, until they touched her fingers, licking and sucking them, not as a household pet, but as the submissive full of desire for his domineering that he was.

Finally, he dragged his broad hands from the back of her knees up to her skirt, and then went down, from the front of her thigh to her boots. Then, he rose again, this time going by the inner thigh until he reached her groin, causing her to hold tight on the bars, not to sketch a reaction. He held her by the neck with one hand, gently turning her face to lick her neck and bite her ear, while the other hand dared to enter her skirt, holding firmly her ass.

"Whatever you say... and how you say it." He assured her, panting, speaking next to her ear, pressing her body against the object between them.

"I'll go inside." She informed, detaching him and grabbing the whip. "Any movement and I will not hesitate to defend myself... and punish you." She opened the cage and took the first step, motioning for him not to approached. "Calm down. It's me the one who will approach... very quietly." She put the whip on the ground and repeated movements of her hands passing through his body, now with nothing keeping them apart. He grabbed the railings, not to give in to the temptation of touching her too, until she would order it.

"Oh, God! Huuuum... my God, Ra-" He almost lost control when he felt the small hand of Miss Berry firmly grip his cock over the feline underwear, but swallowed it just in time.

"You like my touch, huh, Finn? You're mine and you do what I want! I love to know that, because I know you wont hurt me ... you wont want to be the strongest of us, even when showing me the wild portion you have in there." She breathed and moved away from him, leaning her back in the bars in front of him with open arms, holding in two of them. "There's a wild part in you,right, baby?" He nodded silently while wetting his own lips with his tongue, preparing himself for what was about to come, and she, in a symbolic gesture, took the whip and threw it out of the cage, smirking.

He walked quickly, lifting her body against the railing. Brushing their intimacies and attacking her neck with his mouth, he untied the ribbon that tightened the corset, loosening it down a bit, to touch, lick and suck her nipples, causing her to moan more and to force more her sex against his. He put his hand between them, touching her, and found she was even better prepared than he could have imagined, for the game in which he was an animal half tamed and half fierce. She was wearing an edible underwear that should be plucked with his teeth.

After placing her on the ground, he crouched in front of the girl, putting one of her feet on one of his thighs, and feeling the heel hurt his skin a little, which was not, however, a new sensation. He lifted the little frill of tulle and ate the accessory made of strawberry gelatin, which was his favorite flavor, experiencing then another of his favorite flavors, until he made Rachel come in his mouth, giving him even more of her delicious taste.

He didn't give any time for her to recover and held her once more against the cage bars, penetrating her with intensity and fast speed, without even taking completely the garment covering him. He not even managed to wait for her as he liked to do and had a strong orgasm that made his legs weak. Only Rachel holding him, as if she depended on his body pressed against hers to hold her own balance, and moaning his name, like a prayer and a mantra at the same time, caused him to go on and drive her crazy all over again.

As soon as he thought he was strong enough, he got up and picked her up in order to get her to bed. As much as she always wanted to keep things between them formal, it was at these times of weakness and little awareness that she would let herself fall into the moment, into the sensations and most true emotions inside her. So she clasped his neck with her arms and laid her head on his shoulder, inhaling his delicious smell of expensive perfume mixed with sweat. Knowing that the moment would not last long, he lay with her in his arms, exactly in such position that she had chosen.

"Finn?" She asked, turning away from him, just as he had predicted, as soon as she was physically well again, regaining her consciousness too. "Where were you this afternoon? I asked Quinn to call you in your office and no one there knew about you."

"That's not true." He replied, angry with not only the statement but also with the change of tone in her voice. He was living with Rachel for months as her submissive, because he had not really a choice if he wanted to be with her somehow. However, the situation was becoming increasingly unbearable. "Everyone who works with me knew very well that I had speech therapy... and you too, incidentally. You have my full schedule written down, Miss Berry."

"Speech therapy... I forgot." She said softly, trying, but failing, to hide how much that bothered her.

The mention of Finn seeing such professional always changed her mood completely to something dark, because the treatment was part of a set of changes that Finn had adopted and that were making him become someone very different from the boy he was when she met him. The profile of a perfect submissive was turning on something of the past, since he was not wearing the "clothes of a grandpa" anymore, rarely opted for using glasses, and was not as shy or stuttered, thanks to weekly trips to two kinds of therapy sessions. Rachel thought about trying to make him quit, but hadn't done that, because she realized the changes were important to him and she feared losing him for interfering, as much as she feared he would go away due to the transformation.

"Where are you going?" He asked, surprised, seeing her get up from the bed, holding the semi-untied corset to her body.

"I'll take out that clothing... and I'll take a shower and sleep. I worked too much today and I'm tired." She replied, trying to be nonchalant, as always. "You're dismissed for today." She completed, entering the dressing room.

The night, which had been delicious so far, totally changed for the two, who were devastated for reasons very similar, even unknowingly. They were irreparably in love and therefore, they had a great need for one another. The difference was that Rachel would not admit her feelings, even to herself, and would rather pretend that she only wanted him as her submissive, which made the metamorphosis that Finn was going thru affect her too much. While Finn knew he loved her and wanted her not only as a dominatrix, albeit not accepting the condition to stay away once and for all.

After bathing, both had the same idea of walking through the large apartment and, walking into the main room, Finn saw Rachel contemplating the view, next to the huge glass door leading to the outside of the property. He approached her from behind, and she felt his presence and breathed in an exhaustion that was not result of work, but of the huge mess that was in her mind.

"Do you want something, Finn?" She asked dryly.

"I don't like when you get upset at me out of nowhere... when you decide to le-leave the bedroom suddenly, like you did today." He replied, calm and sweet. "Let's talk!"

"I wasn't upset with you... I was... just tired." She asserted, lying. "And we have nothing to talk about. That's not how things work between us." She concluded, without even bothering to turn to him.

"You are upset, I know." He retorted, getting very close. "But if you don't wanna talk, we can solve things in the way that works for us, ok?" He brushed the hair from her neck and passed his nose through it. "Come to bed with me..." He wrapped her waist with one hand, smoothing it as he kissed behind her ear. "Or rather, we will debut that strange chair you bought us." He suggested, referring to one of those chairs they have in motel rooms, which had been the second one of the bigger acquisitions.

"Not today." She said, but was not convincing. She could not be so, when she had one of his hands on her breast and the other between her thighs, lifting her nightgown.

She could only lean against him, feeling the touch that clouded the world to her eyes, and that was how something that would change everything happened.

Finn turned Rachel to him in a quick movement, and saw her completely weak, with eyes closed, getting his affection. Then, without thinking, and surprising even himself, he glued his lips to hers, who used to swear she was not interested in receiving his kisses.

Hudson just broke one of the most important rules of the arrangement between them! And, knowing this, he lived the longest seconds of his life, as he waited for a reaction that he had no idea of what would be.

* * *

**And now? What will be her reaction? Can you imagine?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, guys! How are you?**

**I know it's super boring when someone continualy asks for reviews, but I really would like to know if you are still reading and interested in the story, ok? Just that would be really kind of you!**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! =D**

**xoxo**

**Mari**

* * *

Seconds after feeling Finn's warm and soft lips touch hers, Rachel pulled away, gently, and stared at him, wide-eyed and panting. The surprise with his unexpected change of attitude left her paralyzed and speechless, and the reactions it provoked on her, like trembling legs, racing heart, cold hands, and her whole body crying out for more, left her frightened and panicked. That was why they should avoid gestures of affection and intimacy, such as kissing on the mouth and sleeping in the same bed. These could weaken the domineering, making him or her forget its position and lose control.

"Rachel?" Finn called, taking her out of the trance in which she remained.

"What?" She tried to seem indifferent to what had happened.

"Sa-say something... DO something! Shouted at me, scold me... give me a slap in the face, anything... just have some reaction, for God's sake!" He asked, nervous and irritable with her coldness.

"Of course I'm gonna do something." She replied gravely. "You can be sure that you'll receive a huge punishment for this, Finn! You know damn well that you broke one of the most important rules... and I can't punish you as I do when you say my name or arrive late for one of our meetings. Especially because now it's clear that you do it often on purpose, because you like that kind of punishment, and I have to totally discourage you about... "

"No, you wont." He interrupted her, decided.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Chastising me... you wont." He clarified. "Now I know very well that for the dominant to punish the submissive, he has to accept the punishment... has to agree that he deserves to be punished. And honestly, Rachel... I don't! I don't think it was wrong to kiss you, when it was one of the things I wanted the most, since I met you."

"But it's one of my rules!" It was her turn to interrupt his reasoning, exalted.

"I know." He said, sighing wearily. "And it's also why you'll not punish me... because I don't have rules to fulfill... I'm not your submissive anymore." He reported.

"What are you talking about, Finn?" She questioned, laughing nervously. "You can't..."

"Of course I can! You said it! You told me I could give up at any time... and that's what I'm doing... giving up."

"Finn... baby, please." She asked, running a hand on his arm, and he dodged, avoiding her gaze. "Look at me, Finn." He ended up doing so out of sheer habit of obeying. "It's okay if you don't want the punishment this time. We'll forget that! You're right... if you don't accept the punishment, it isn't part of the game."

"It's not only about that punishment, Rachel. It's about... many things. I don't wanna be your submissive anymore... in fact, I never wanted." He declared, abandoning the formality once and for all and calling her by the first name.

"But you accepted it!" She practically shouted.

"I accepted. Of course I accepted. You didn't give me a choice! It was that or nothing... and I wanted you. If it was the only way to be with you, I needed to do it and see what would happen... and maybe... "

"You planned it, didn't you? To quit being my sub? That's why you changed... you stop using glasses and the old fashioned clothes... you're having treatment to stop stuttering, seeing a therapist to deal with your shyness."

"I changed in the first place, because you made me change, not even noticing it or wanting it. It was you who gave me self-esteem, the self-confidence that I lacked. It was you who brought me into contact with a side of me that I didn't know and therapy just complemented it." He assured her. "And the external changes, like changing glasses for contact lenses, wearing coolest clothes and having a haircut befitting my age, being treated for stuttering... are all results of having chan-"

"That's not true... you did it all on purpose." She accused him.

"I wont and would not deny it... I also wanted to show you!" He agreed. "I had this ridiculous hope that, without the features you said were perfect for a submissive wannabe, you would stop seeing me only as one... and you would see me as a man."

"I see you as a man..."

"A man?" He laughed sarcastically.

"I don't understand, Finn." She said, sincerely. "Even though I saw your changes, I was not really afraid you would leave me, because you seemed to like what we had... and to like it very much!"

"I liked what we used to do in the secret room... or in your office when you couldn't stand waiting and called me in the middle of the afternoon. I like the sex fantasies, the games... the two of us forcing our limits, sharpening the senses of one another, teasing... and..." He breathed deeply. "I liked it because it was with you. You! And I always wanted you in a way..." He ran his hands over his face, breathing again. "But I don't like being a puppet."

"You knew it would be like that, Finn! What did you want from me?" She said, feeling a enormous helplessness, realizing he was serious about leaving her.

"I told you. I knew, but I had hope that gradually, living with me, seeing my changes, you would see me in a different way... you would feel something for me. I wanted to have a real relationship with you... to call you by your name, to kiss you, hold you, make love to you, from time to time, and not just sex. I dreamed about being with you not just in the secret room, but wherever I wanted it... to sleep in the same bed after sex, with you lying on my chest while we would talk about how our day had been."

"Finn... I do-" She tried to speak, but he would not listen.

"But I've seen that I deceived myself and this wont happen. The fact that you not even react to my kiss with... anger or whatever, showed me that you're still in control, as always, so... I just have to go."

"And where will you go?" She asked, showing genuine concern.

"To my apartment."

"Didn't you give back the apartment?"

"It was not a rented apartment... it's mine. It's the same apartment where I lived with my parents, and you would know that if you didn't refuse to hear anything about my life." He replied, more harshly than he intended, but not repented, after all he was not saying anything but the unvarnished truth.

"I really wanted you to stay, Finn. I really like y-... to have you here." She could not say she liked him, it was something really hard for her. "I have reasons... reasons for not wanting to get involved with anyone, for not relinquishing control... and it's not personal! You need to know it, to understand."

"I believe you, Rachel." He assured her, giving a smile that was not reflected in his eyes. "I understand it's a lifestyle in which you hold on... and that liking someone is not part of it and may even hinder it. It's just not my style, you know? I want someone I can love and who can love me back. I was yours... I AM yours and perhaps it wont be so easy for me to stop being, in here. " He said, putting his hand on his left breast. "But if you'll never be able to be mine too, I need to get away at once, because only having sex with you is just too little for me."

She didn't know what to say, then she went silent, as he went to the bedroom that had been his for the recent months, to pick up some essential personal items such as his wallet and the keys of the apartment. When he returned, he found her sitting on the couch, cuddled to her own legs, and felt she was truly upset, despite not understanding why, since she was not doing anything concrete to make him change his mind when she had all conditions to do it. He was tempted to hold her and comfort her, but then he remembered that the person with an unrequited love of the story was him, so he was the one who needed care and solace, and not her.

"I'll ask Noah and Sam for help, during the week, so we can leave the guest bedroom like it was before... so you can lodge your next submissive." He spat the second part, feeling his throat burning. His stomach was wrapped when he considered the implications of what he was doing, another man watching her twirl around the mast of pole dance and wear the costumes he loved, putting his hands on her body, fucking her.

She thanked heaven for being in a dimly lit environment, because she felt tears in her eyes, and crying in front of him was unthinkable. She nodded, agreeing with what he said, but to be honest she could not imagine bringing a new submissive to her apartment anytime soon. She didn't think she could have sex with another guy in the cage where she had arrested, hours before, a beast who seemed almost completely tamed, and where she had joined it, to be eaten in the best way possible. She couldn't think of debuting the chair she had just bought with another man that was not her baby boy with 6'3 of hotness.

As he closed the door, she began to cry uncontrollably, as she had promised never doing anymore and really didn't for years. Since her mother's death, she would not feel so much pain and a hole in her heart as big as the one she was feeling at that moment, and she couldn't stop the tears and sobs, not even with the glass of water with sugar she took from the kitchen, nor the TV show she watched to try and distract herself, nor the embrace and the chamomile tea offered by Brittany, half an hour later.

Brittany was a good person and worked for her for a few years now, but she was not a friend for whom she could tell what was really going on. She knew, obviously, that Rachel had had a relationship with Finn during the recent months, and knew that they slept in separate bedrooms and had sex in a room quite different from conventional, with pageants and costumes, but she did not know the details, the rules Rachel imposed on the boys who used to live with her for awhile. For all intents and purposes, they were people with whom Rachel had a kind of friendship with beneficts.

Rachel tried to call her two best friends, who also were part of the club, but could not speak with any of them, that probably were having fun, as she would be doing now if she hadn't left the bedroom angry, provoking a reaction from Finn. Then she decided to go to sleep, but since she was already missing a lot the big man who had just left her home and her life, she only managed to fall asleep when she chose to engage in bedsheets that were still strongly impregnated with the smell of him.

It was still very early to her standards when she woke up, for the first time in her life and, therefore, quite confusing, in the round bed of the secret room. Noting that there was still plenty of time before the hour to leave home and go to the company, she prepared the bathtub and immersed herself in it, trying to relax. However, this was an impossible goal because her mind was filled with Finn and with the finding that, because of her fears, insecurities and needs, the limitations she imposed to try to control her own life, she had lost him.

She followed, then, with her morning routine, wearing a black female suit over a white shirt, holding her hair in a ponytail, and putting on just enough makeup to disguise the dark circles and the puffiness caused by crying. She was not feeling any desire to look beautiful this morning, a bit because there was no one for whom she wanted to be noticed, and perhaps a bit because she wanted, for the first time, to look as terrible as she was on the inside, knowing that she deserved to be that way and wanting to punish herself somehow, as if it was not enough punishment the loss itself.

The last thing she did before finally getting into the car with Noah and going to Red Rave was having breakfast and taking, with some vitamins she used to take as well, the contraceptive pill she had begun to use of a few months before, after she and Finn had done the tests corresponding to pre-nup exams, so they could become more free, not having to worry about condoms. She probably wouldn't need the little pills anymore, but she preferred not to think about it and just swallowed one of them, saying goodbye to Britt immediately after.

However, her day was not easier after she arrived in the office. Among the many meetings to which she had to go, the numerous phone calls to answer, the various messages to write and countless orders to give to her subordinates, one concern was highlighted when one of the managers entered her office, informing her that personnel department had received the information of resignation of a certain accountant chief.

"The guy's been here for a short time, but he's an excellent employee! He came here with several recommendations and has done a remarkable job. The personnel department was instructed to always inform me or Dafne about resignations of any person with management position, precisely because we try to negotiate. But I was with him earlier and he is adamant, though not presenting a specific reason to be leaving us."

"What did he say?" She asked, feigning curiosity, for she knew very well his reasons and, at the same time, she knew he would not tell the truth to anyone.

"He said he hás personal reasons ... and Rachel, do not get me wrong, but Daphne told me that some staff commented that he and you are close... that he comes here, in your office, often. But if you are friends, it would be a reason for him to stay... "

"We're close." She knew it was better not to deny it, because it would be more suspicion than to confirm that they had become friends. "And he is really dealing with personal problems, but I hoped he wouldn't leave the company because of them... and I still hope so. Can you ask them to send his resignation letter to me?"

"Of course!" The director said, already standing up. "See you later, at the meeting with Marion and Gerard."

Throughout the day, Rachel didn't stop thinking about a way to convince Finn to stay at least in the company, and reading and rereading his letter since it came to her office, although it didn't really have anything interesting. However, being able, finally, in the middle of the afternoon, to talk to her best friends, she arranged a meeting with them for that night in the club and decided to talk to Finn only in the next day.

Only Kitty and Harmony would be able to understand what she was going through, and, understanding, perhaps they could shed light not too far into that dark tunnel where she was feeling lost.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to everyone who left reviews on the last chapter because, besides comments are always good, now that we no longer have Cory and will miss Finn too, I'm always in doubt whether people will continue interested in reading or not. Please keep me informed!**

**I had very few reviews on the last chapter of the fic What can not be cured, which is now complete. I don't know if you haven't seen that it had been updated or if you did not liked it, so I'm talking about it here, for you to read if you like history, but haven't known it. If you didn't like it, just ignore! haha**

**A big kiss to all of you and happy reading!**

* * *

Rachel parked her brand new and very white Maybach Landaulet, that she made a point of driving, in her particular spot in the parking lot of the private mansion where the BDSM club took place, between a red Karmanguia, that was a collectioner item owned by Harmony, and Kitty's black Range Rover. She got out from the car and finally managed to smile, observing how the models of the vehicles reflected the personalities she and her best friends assumed when visiting that one place.

The mansion was huge and screamed luxury, both when viewed from the outside and in each of its rooms opened to members. On the top floor, there were bedrooms with acoustic treatment where sexual domination could be practiced, but it also existed, in the property, bars, restaurant, private rooms for group chat, game rooms, saunas and heated pools, as in an ordinary luxurious club. It was, in short, a place of interaction, so that people who had something peculiar in common could be presented to eachother or just reunite and talk about their unusual preferences, which they normally could only do to one another.

Miss Berry walked to one of the private livingrooms, which had been reserved earlier, so she could talk to Kitty and Harmony, since this was the purpose of her visit, and not finding any partner nor participating in any erotic game. She needed Kitty, who was a dominatrix like her, and had also entered that world because of past traumas, to understand what was happening to her feelings, and Harmony, who was a submissive in sex, to try to understand what Finn probably was feeling.

It is clear that any woman in her situation would resort to her friends when passing by an impasse in their relationship, but in her case, it was crucial that their best friends were part of the club, because the troubled relationship was not conventional and she could only imagine that conventional advices would not apply. She had never been so grateful to have met the two girls in her first visit to the club, when she was taken by a young man with whom she had started a relationship and that, unlike all the others that used to just move away, realizing that she only felt pleasure when she was in control, decided to introduce her to the right place where she would find the right people.

Upon reaching the lighted room, furnished with beige suede sofas and armchairs, and dark mahogany tables with pink marble tops, she found Kitty, with her blond hair stuck in a high ponytail, eyes highlighted by a dark makeup and purposefully pale lips, her body sculpted by a leather jumpsuit with snake print, and a very high black scarpin in her feet. Rachel greeted the girl with a hug and walked to Harmony, which contrasted with her friend in everything, starting with her very dark hair, which was loose and tidy in waves, and the makeup, in which the most prominent thing was the red lipstick, and ending in the clothing that completed her pin-up style: a strapless white dress with black polka dots and flared skirt, with a yellow varnish belt marking her waist, and a pair of peep toes with the same three colors on her feet.

If Kitty and Rachel had lived from early with male tyranny and, because of that, they had ended assuming the dominant positions in their relationships, Harmony, in turn, sought to take the submissive position to try and access her more feminine side through the practice, because she had assumed, yet very young, a position that demanded a posture that was somewhat masculine, when join the United States army. When she was not dressed in dark green uniforms or camouflage, and driving jeeps, she made a point to doll up and drive to the club in her red car with upholstered in white leather, to have sweet and colorful drinks, and make sure that she was still a lady.

"So what is the emergency?" Harmony was the one who asked, after the greetings.

"It seems to be serious!" Kitty said, looking Rachel up and down, and not disguising that she was wondering about her little preparation to visit the club.

Rachel would typically use sophisticated and sexy dresses with plunging necklines and slits, or transparencies that suggested more than they showed. If she were there to have a private meeting with a sub, she would bring her costumes in a bag, keeping her most elegant side in the public environments. That night, however, she was wearing tight dark jeans, with a black silk shirt and ankle boots. She was yet more sexy, beautiful and elegant than most women Kitty knew, but she was casual, as if they were in a conventional bar or in one of the many trips they had made to practice extreme sports around the world.

"It's serious." She sighed, throwing herself into a chair. "It's pretty serious!"

"Spill it! You're making me worried." Harm said and Kitty agreed, nodding.

"My sub left me and it affected me... and it had never happened before."

"What do you mean with 'affected you'?" It was Kitty's turn of questioning.

"It really... affected me. It messed with me!" Her friends continued with a questioning semblance. "I... miss him." She breathed heavily. "I even cried." She added, really softly, burying her face in her hands.

"What?" She listened one of them ask, not by surprise, but because they not even heard her.

"I fucking cried!" She shouted. "I just started crying like crazy, totally uncontrollably, after he left." Her two friends looked at each other, while Rachel kept her eyes glued to the carpeted floor.

"You're in love." Harmony said, carefully.

"WHAT?" Berry screamed again. "No, I can't!" She shook her head, denying it, nervously. "I can't. I just can't!" She continued denying and stood up, walking from one side to the other. "I did everything right! I didn't let him kiss me... I... I didn't let him call me by my first name ... I didn't sleep with him... I know almost nothing about him." Then she stopped and looked at Kitty. "I did everything how we learned here... I swear!"

"Rachel, you don't need to swear anything to us... I believe you followed the rules." The blonde said. "And even if you hadn't, you have no such obligation, and we would never criticize you!"

"But I followed them!"

"I know, honey." Kitty got up and took Rachel's hand, leading her to a chair so she could sit down again. "I believe you, because I know how important it was for you to stay in control." She continued. "But all these little rules... not kissing, avoiding fondling and conversations, and everything else... are to try and keep the submissive and the dominant in their correct position, TRYING to avoid involvement, because feelings can make the roles no longer so clearly defined. "

"And I followed all of them, exactly because I need our roles very well defined." She reinforced, afflicted.

"Yes, but didn't you hear me? I said TRYING!" She said and looked at the brunette, that seemed confused. "Rachel, we are human beings! Even if you follow a lot of rules and try to protect yourself, you can always like someone... fall in love with someone."

"This couldn't have happened." She said, no more contradicting it. She felt a lump in her throat and tears wanting to fall from her eyes.

"Why did he leave, Rach?" Harmony asked, approaching and holding her friend's hands affectionately. "Did you tell him you were falling for him and..."

"No!" Rachel interrupted her, when the question was not even finished. "No, quite the contrary. He kissed me and then..."

So Rachel talked with the girls about all the details: how she had invited a boy who had never been a submissive to be one, how much he had changed over time, everything he had said before leaving her house and his dismissal request, and finally how she was feeling bad for not having him as her submissive anymore, after spending the best months of her life without being aware of it.

"I don't know what to do without him." She said lastly. "But I don't know how to handle being in love! I never wanted that for my life... and it freaks me out!"

"Rachel, Finn is not your stepfather... and for everything you told about him, he is not even a bit like your stepfather." Harmony said.

"Sorry, Harm, I know you wanna help, but... it's different for you! You were raised by loving parents that are married until today. Your mom and dad always took care of everything together... the two of them working, both present in their children lives. Your father supported your decision to go to the army. He's almost a feminist." She laughed, but then resumed the serious tone. "You're so well settled that what you come here to play at being a sex object."

Harmony didn't become upset with Rachel, and even understood her. Indeed, for her, it was more a matter of having a place to be feminine, where men would see her as a woman, and not as a superior whose orders they should obey or as a subordinate for whom to give orders. She wanted to be able to look pretty, wear makeup and cheerful clothes, and she thought sexual games were pretty cool, but only this. They didn't represented a refuge or protection for her. She was really okay in her own skin, to the point that, unlike her friends who have always been only domineering, she had already played the two roles between four walls. Maybe she was underestimating Rachel's problem, so she just preferred to hold her hands stronger and caress them.

"For I agree with Harm." It was Kitty's turn to speak. "Finn is none of those dangerous and idiotic sexists who passed through our lives. If you fell in love with him, and he's in love with you, maybe it's time for you to stop hiding here, Rach."

"And do what? Have a relationship with him? Date him?" She questioned, as if speaking of something extremely absurd.

"And why not, hon? Maybe life is giving you a unique chance."

"You're telling me this because it is not with you." Rachel affirmed, indignant.

"No." Kitty countered, serious. "Actually, I'm telling you this because I wanted it to happen with me." She saw Berry wide eyed. "I don't want this life anymore, Rachel. I like sex toys and plays, and I think I'll always like to dress this way, from time to time." She laughed. "But I don't want a relationship where I command someone else... in fact, there's already some time I don't want it."

"But how?"

"I fell for a sub too, but I didn't have your luck... and he didn't fall for me." She shrugged. "That was when I saw that, while I invest in this type of relationship, I'll be investing in not getting involved... and I wanna love, wanna have a family one day."

"In theory I agree with you, but... I have FEAR! Men scare me." She gasped.

"Rach, I was also afraid for a long time! I understand you. But therapy and socializing with friends showed me that not every man is like Bob." She said, referring to the brother of a classmate who had sexually abused her when she was entering adolescence.

"You have a choice to make, my dear." Harmony dared to rejoin the conversation. "You are the only one who can decide whether to face the fear... or lose Finn and continue living a superficial life."

"Yeah, because it's clear that he wants you." Kitty nodded. "But he wants you whole... and not just a small part of you."

What her friends said made Rachel thoughtful for the rest of the night, while they took a few drinks and talked about other issues, such as Harmony's recent promotion to colonel and an exam that Kitty, being a veterinary, had made in a lion in the previous week, which only did Rachel think about Finn, and the new cage they had planned to use together often and now seemed doomed to become obsolete.

It was about half past eleven when they left the club and it was only midnight and ten when Rachel reached a low and old building, located in one of the few fully residential neighborhoods of Philadelphia. It was very different from the skyscraper where she lived, located closer to Market Street, where were also the offices of her company. It reminded her the place where she had grown up, but it especially called her attention for having the same unpretentious charm of the person she had gone to see there.

It was not so difficult to get the address, unless you consider it hard to wake up the guy that works for you as chauffeur and security, making him go to the car, parked several floors below, to search a record in its GPS. It was even easier to get there, having a car like hers also with a global positioning system available. What would be probably complicated was the conversation she would have with the resident of apartment 202.

Finn took some time to answer the intercom call, because he thought he was hallucinating or that someone had accidentally touched its bell button. At the insistence, however, he walked up to the equipment, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He had just fall asleep and was cursing at least the next three generations of whoever was calling to his apartment, because it had been very difficult falling asleep and he could foresee that, after speaking, there would be hours of insomnia and thoughts about Rachel again, like in the previous evening.

The boy at first doubted his own ears, when the person who had called identified herself, claiming to be Rachel, but he pushed the button that would open the gate of the building, because the voice was no doubt hers, and then he went from confused and sleepy to worried. Why would she go to that point of the city, specially at that hour of the night, to speak to him? What could be so urgent?

"Rachel, what happened? What are you doing here?" He asked, without hesitation, when she finally appeared in front of his open door.

"Can I come in?" She asked, more humbly than usual.

"Sure! Excuse me." He stepped aside and pointed with one of his arms inward.

"What is this, Finn?" She questioned rhetorically, showing him the letter of request of resignation he sent to personal department, when he closed the door and turned toward her. "You don't need to..."

"Of course I do!" He was quick to interupt. "Wont you ever understand that I need to get away from you?" He roiled up.

"I don't accept it, Finn!" She replied gravely. "I DO NOT accept your resignation."

"Don't accept?" He laughed wryly. "Do you know that request is just a way of saying, right? This letter is a warning... and I have every right not to work for someone I don't want to work with, right?"

"Wrong!" She insisted. "Completely wrong! You're a great employee and will continue working in my company." She challenged, dangerously approaching him, who did not understand anything! Was she thinking that she could seduce him and make him continue being her employee in the company and also her sub? If that was what made her go to his house, she was wrong and wasting her time! He was slow to make a decision, but now that he had done it, he would not go backpedal.

"I told you, Rach." He not even realized the nickname escaping, with her hands resting lightly on his chest and her eyes fixated in his, with a different glow that was not the one full of malice they used to have. "I already explained that I need to get away from you."

"That's another thing that I..." She breathed and filled herself with a courage she didn't know she had. "I can't accept, Finn." She said, standing on her toes as high as she could, and pulling his neck to glue her lips to his once more.

This time, they experienced together the longest seconds of their lives. He for not knowing exactly what meant Rachel's initiative, and she for not having a clue about what kind of reaction she might expect from him, after everything that had happened between them.

* * *

**Oh, God! She kissed him! What do you think will happen next?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi, guys and girls!**  
**I was programming an update for September 3th, but as I am very, very happy with the amount of comments, I made an effort and managed to translate the chapter faster.**  
**Hope you enjoy it!**

**See you soon,**  
**xoxo**  
**Mari**

* * *

All Finn wanted was to put his arms around Rachel, attaching his body to hers, and transforming one simple touch of lips in a really breathtaking kiss. Despite having left her house just recently, he had missed her smile, her look, her voice, her smell, the softness of her skin, the taste of her sex, the warmth and comfort of her inside, and he wished he could have a little of it all again. He had missed even those wet lips that had been together for so little time, and he would give almost everything to know better that mouth, which promised so much sweetness.

However, he was too confused to do so. After all, he had no idea what her words meant and her attitude of kissing him suddenly, when it was exactly for repelling a kiss from him that she led him to take a decision and leave her house. There were things that were more important to him now than all the things he missed in Rachel. His dignity, his pride, his freedom of action, his unrequited feelings must be the first priorities, and he would not play her game and resume the role of submissive, if that was what she intended to achieve.

"What does that mean, Rachel? " He asked after pushing her away gently. "What do you mean by 'I can't accept'? And what do you want, kissing me this way?"

"It means I didn't come here just to say that you need to keep working at my company. It means that, in fact, I came here to tell how much I need you in my life, Finn!" She approached him, touching his arms, but he dodged again. " I don't need a vacant guest room nor a new submissive... I need YOU! "

" Rachel, I told you! I made it very clear that I 'm not going back." He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I still want you like I never wanted anyone before, but I... "

"You want all of me, I know!" She interrupted. "You want everything and not just a part of me." She finally managed to caress his arms without him moving away. "I kissed you, didn't I? I'm here asking you... almost begging you. I'm absolutely terrified because what always protected me from suffering was to control things and people, but I'm willing to try having a different kind of relationship with you."

"A different kind of relationship?" He questioned, still suspicious, not looking in her eyes because those eyes had too much power over him, but she realized it.

"Look at me, Finn." She asked and he ventured then. "I know you wouldn't come back as my sub. I came here, knowing this. This time, it's you who's calling the shots! You made it clear that it's that way or it's no way at all." She sighed. "If I don't accept having a real relationship with you, I will not have you in any way, right?"

Finn had never seen or thought about seeing Rachel like that! Her breathing was heavy, her voice weak, her hands sweaty and cold, her look sad. She was really vulnerable, she even seemed a bit lost. He wanted to hold her, protect her, but he still needed to confirm whether he was actually understanding the proposal she had for them.

"It must be so, Rach. Being a submissive is very little for me. It's very little considering what I feel." He took her hands that were still holding his arms and intertwined their fingers, while looking more directly into her eyes . "I need more than sex and a bedroom for me at your home. I don't mind being yours and doing much of your wills between four walls, as long as I can also consider you mine and be spontaneous with you."

"I'm here, huh?" She said, stroking the back of his hands with her thumbs." Even with all this fear for the unknown, I'm here telling you that I'm willing to try, right?" She smiled shyly.

"Does it mean that, if I get back to you, we'll be able to talk and get to know each other better? That I'll be able to call you by your name and see you out of the secret room too?" He asked hesitantly, as she nodded positively and her shy smile gave way to a wider one. "Do you mean I'll be able to cuddle and kiss you?" He ended the interrogation and his face also lit up with a beautiful smile when she shook her head yes, once again, with a giggle.

"You can kiss me, baby. You can kiss me whenever you want to." She said, feeling her heart pounding hard in her chest when he dropped her hands to hold her face with his.

"That's what I want the most, babe." He assured her, with his face very close to hers and wheezing due to the emotion that gripped him and was being translated into bodily reactions. Then he glued his lips on hers and started a delicious kiss, whose intensity denoted how much it had been desired, but was made up in a slow moving, and not rushed, despite all the waiting.

Perhaps precisely because of so much waiting, it was a kiss of which they wanted to take full advantage, making it last as long as possible and also imprinting it in their memories forever. Only after they had parted for breath, and started a second, a third and a fourth kiss, their lips and tongue began to act with more urgency, and his hands, still holding her face gently, as well as hers, clinging to his shirt as if she wanted to avoid his escape, decided to make some move.

She clung to his neck, and he wrapped her waist with both his arms, increasing the contact between their bodies. Then, wanting more, still not separating their mouths, he pushed her toward a wall and leaned her against it, pressing their bodies together. He paused kissing her mouth, to attack her neck, shoulders, arms, the neck again, her chin and mouth one more time, already considering himself addicted to it. She moaned and called his name, never before so heartily pronounced, either by her or by any other person. She clutched his shoulders and rubbed one of his legs with one of hers, mentally cursing the jeans she was wearing.

He made the kiss become slow again, until he stoped, panting, stroking her hair and putting a stubborn strand behind her ear, as his lips formed a crooked smile, which was one of his trademarks and did pretty dimples appear on his face. Without thinking, she pulled him down and kissed the place where the "holes" in his cheeks were, repeatedly, causing him to laugh, while he took her in his lap, like she was a bride, and walked to his bedroom with her in his arms.

Stopping next to the bed, he put her down and they returned to kiss calmly. Finn pulled up the silk shirt that Rachel was wearing and she raised her arms so he could get rid of it, while staring at her breasts with such admiration in his eyes, that it would be possible, for an unsuspecting, to swear that he had never seen them before. During another kiss, he squeezed her ass and, bothered with the thick jeans that covered it, he crouched in front of her, to also discart the pants.

As he unzipped it and they pulled the garment down together, she got rid of her heels and kicked her shoes behind. While he reveled, passing his lips and nose along her thighs, she did with his simple T-shirt the same he had done to her elegant shirt, leaving him only in blue silk boxers that strangely matched the single item yet covering something in her own body.

He stood up from where he was, sliding both his hands up her body, from legs anf thighs, through hips and abdomen, and reaching breasts. He touched the two little mounds lightly as he kissed the space between them, and she caressed his hair and sighed, with eyes closed. Then he kissed the two of them, experiencing the flavor with his lips and tongue, and sucked and nibbled, sending shivers throughout her body.

Finally, he led her to the bed and she straightened up, her hair spread across the pillow, as he knelt beside her and took off, slowly, her lace panties, giving almost too subtle kisses across her leg, down to the feet. Then came less discreet kisses, from toes to the groin, that caused Rachel to feel the throbbing between her legs, which was already there for some time, increase dramatically.

"Please, baby." She begged, almost crying when she realized his tongue was leaving her groin and then his lips were touching her abdomen, near the navel.

"Please what?" He asked, moving his lips away from her skin just enough to do it, and turning to kiss her belly.

"Touch me... lick me, anything ." She answered breathlessly .

"No." He said, earnest, lifting his head and looking at her with a smirk on his lips. "I'll touch you when I want to. I'll Lick you and suck you, when I want to." He slid his nose over her belly, getting drunk on her scent, and plunged his tongue into her navel, getting a loud moan in response. "You are mine." He added, satisfied, slipping his body, to stay on top of her, and pulling her bottom lip with his.

Leaning on one elbow, he put a hand between their bodies, finally touching her pussy, while she lifted one thigh, to give him better access. He slid easily two fingers between her folds and then inside her, while his thumb drew small circles on her clit.

"Oh , God , Finn! Oh , baaaabe!"

"So good, Rach!" He told her, staring at her face that was the perfect translation of pleasure. He could not know if what made him more horny was her voice, almost singing his "nickname", her tongue, licking her own lips, her nails pressuring his back, or her wet and hot arousal around his fingers."My Rachel. All ready for me! All mine!"

"Yours." She nodded as she moved her hips, increasing friction with his fingers. "Yours, Finn! All yours." She repeated, driving insane for once and all.

Then he slipped his fingers out of her and pulled his boxers, quickly. He lay down above her, staring at the exotically beautiful face he loved so much, and slowly entered her, going all the way in and then pulling out, some times. Before long they found perfect rhythm and position, and the pleasure went growing and growing, until it burst and left them like two fools, smiling side by side in bed while waiting their hearts decelerate and lungs recover from their efforts.

"You're so beautiful!" He was the first to turn toward her, leaning on one elbow and stroking her face. "My beautiful baby. My Rach. My baby girl." He said, kissing her neck in every pause.

"This is weird." She giggled. "But, oddly, it's not bad." She stated, more seriously.

"Just not bad?" He complained, grimacing.

"It's good, Finn. It's great hearing you talk this way, actually. I just have to get used to everything it means." She explained, leaning over one arm as well.

"It means, Miss Berry..." He faked solemnity, as he wrapped a part of her hair in his fingers. "that I'll make you happy, and take care of you. I take care very well of what is mine, you know?" He joked .

"You're awesome, you know?" She asked and pushed him to his pillow, ushering in a new round of kisses on the mouth, which then went down to his neck, chest, abdomen, hips and thighs.

Rachel, however, was less controlled than Finn and could not tease him for long. She immediately put her mouth right where he wanted it, first rubbing the tip of his cock with her lips, then moving her tongue over its entire length, until finally sucking it, while he grabbed her hair and investing against her, until he came hard, emitting a throaty sound.

He reciprocated her wonderful oral sex, half an hour later, in the kitchen, after she, dressed only in his shirt, chose to sit at the counter, instead of using a bank like him, to eat strawberry ice cream with nutella. Of course, with her swinging her long, tanned legs in front of him, the ice cream, and the cream made of chocolate and hazelnut would end up in her body, serving as a pretext for the fun to begin.

After returning to the bedroom, as promised by Rachel, they spent some time chatting. He told her almost everything about his life, and she told him all the things that she was prepared to tell. There were some difficult aspects of her life that hardly anyone knew, and that she wasn't even sure if Finn would really need to know some day. She didn't feel guilty for omitting a few things, while he seemed so open, because these were things that, if she could, she would erase from her own memory.

They fucked again, after some time, and they were again talking, hugging and sharing endearments, when Finn caught her by surprise after a longer kiss.

"I'm crazy for you, you know? " He said, smiling, and she mirrored his smile. "I love you, Rachel Berry." He stated, without fear.

"Do you... love me?" She shifted uncomfortably on the bed, and her smile disappeared immediately .

"What is wrong, babe?" He asked, sitting like she had done. "What hap-?"

"You said you love me, Finn." She interrupted him, nervously.

"Because I love you, Rach. It's true... I love you." He assured.

"But..." She breathed deeply, trying not to panic." Don't say that anymore, baby... please."

"And why not?"

"Because I don't know if I can love you back. I don't know if I can LOVE, Finn."

"Hey." He cupped her face in his hands, and made her look at him, laughing. "You came all the way here and asked me to be with you. You let me call your name and say you're mine... and make love to you, in my bed. Do you honestly think you don't love me?" He questioned, frowning, and she stared at him, confused."You don't need to say it back... not YET at least. But now I know you love me and that's what matters to me." He smirked.

"Who is this guy so sure of himself, here in front of me, and what did he do with my Finny?" She asked, relaxing, and he laughed.

"It was you who ended up making me see this side of me, babe." He claimed, lying down and embracing her again. "I also had no idea that I could be this way." He commented, honestly.

Rachel wondered silently about the irony that it was, observing him become someone so sure about their feelings, and determined to achieve what he wanted, and seeing she turn into a fragile girl because of him.

And to think better, she even notice the irony went far beyond! After all, things had changed in a totally uncontrolled, and yet she had never been so happy in her entire life!

* * *

**Finchel is on! =D**


	13. Chapter 13

**I confess I was hoping to have more comments, but anyway, I really appreciate it who left their opinion. Thanks a lot! Really!**

**Hope you enjoy it! =D**

**xoxo**

**Mari**

* * *

Finn stretched and opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the light of day, as usual. He turned in bed, hoping to find the woman with whom he had spent the best night of his life, but became confused and alarmed seeing that Rachel was not lying beside him, nor she stood in the bathroom, since its door was open and there was no noise there to indicate some kind of movement.

Fortunately, looking around more, he found that her clothes were still in his room, hanging over the back of a chair, and felt huge relief. He got up from bed, grabbing a black boxer in the closet and dressing it, and walked into the living room, where he eventually found the girl.

She was lying on the couch and sat down smiling when she saw him approaching. She was wearing his shirt and had the bottom of her body covered by a thin blanket that he used to leave in the room for times when he would cower on the couch to watch a movie, play or TV show. If it had not been an atypically hot evening, she would surely have frozen with such inefficient means to protect herself from cold.

"Good morning." He greeted, sitting beside her and depositing a quick kiss on her lips.

"Good morning." She replied, smiling, and repeated his gesture .

"Did you fall off the bed?" He joked.

"I couldn't sleep with you. I was tense and started rolling on the bed." She explained, somewhat ashamed. "I guess I'm still not prepared for this part. I... never slept with anyone, even before I became a dominatrix. " He frowned, surprised. "Seriously. I never had a real relationship with someone. I would just fuck and then go back to my house."

"Got it." He said a little discouraged.

"I promise to try again soon, Finn." She assured him, running a hand through his chest. "Let me just get used to all the changes, okay?" She asked, weakened .

"Alright." He smiled. After all, why focus on what he could not have yet, when he had achieved so much in the last hours? "But didn't you sleep at all, then?" He questioned, preoccupied.

"I dozed off a little bit here." She shrugged.

"Ok... but now bed is empty and you can go back there and get more comfortable. I'll solve some things so I won't sleep anymore." He observed.

"It's tempting, but I can't go back to sleep now. No way." She lamented. "I have a meeting at ten and I can't postpone it."

"Really?" He grimaced and sighed piteously. "The worst thing is that I don't have anything here to make us breakfast. I would go out and buy something, but I'll make you late if I do that."

"Come on! We can have breakfast at my home, baby." She laughed, but sobered when she saw him pass his hands over his face, in a nervous way. "What?"

"I don't know, Rach. I think that maybe, even if I don't have reasons to stay away from you anymore, it would be better to maintain my resignation, you know?"

"And why would you do that?" She asked, shocked.

"Because we'll have a relationship for real now, and one of the things I don't want from our old relationship is hiding it." He said. "And when people discover about us, it will be a hell of a gossip."

"Do you mind if people say you're there because I'm the owner or something?"

"I don't care about my reputation. I know I didn't get there with your help and that I won't stay there just because I'm with you, so I don't mind it. Except that they will talk about you too and I don't wanna cause you trouble."

"Finn, I know I have an image and of course I have to watch over it. And I also know that I constructed it hiding things about me, but it was more because I was hiding things that were very unconventional. Dating actually is the opposite of them and people may even like me more... see me more as a human being." She laughed. "Some criticism because you work in the company honestly isn't something I worry about... I swear."

"Are you sure? Because I would have no problem getting a very good placement in other companies. The other day I..."

"Please, Finn." She caressed his face, looking directly into his eyes. "We're gonna get dressed now, and we're going to my apartment to eat and change clothes, heading to work then. I'll explain in person to personal departament that you wanted to leave us only because we're... dating. " She said the last word hesitantly .

"Okay, but if it turns to be uncomfortable for you..."

"Finn!" She scolded, standing up, putting the blanket on the couch, going toward the bedroom and being soon followed by him. "I'll call Brittany and ask her to prepare everything. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Oh, I don't know. Waffles, pancakes, croissant... anything Kurt makes is a delight indeed!" He said , referring to the young chef who coordinated the work in the company's cafeteria and sometimes, during the week, would go to Rachel's home to personally prepare her meals. Finn used to refer to him as Mr. Hummel, but then the two men had begun to meet with frequency, and the guy had asked to be called by his first name.

The couple just got dressed and within minutes they were outside the building. She, of course, was wearing the clothes from the night before, and he had opted for a pair of jeans, a black T-shirt and sneakers, deciding to shower and adopt his formal visual for work only after breakfast, since he also had all kinds of clothes in Rachel's place.

"What car is that?" He asked, seeing the brunette heading to the white Maybach Landaulet, parked near the building.

"It's my private car. The other two are property of the company." She explained. "Do you wanna drive?" She shook the keys in front of him, smiling.

"No, no." He answered seriously, breathing deeply. "I can't do it with someone in the car... especially you." He refused, entering through the passenger side.

"I thought everything was fine now." She said, now sitting in the driver's seat.

"I'm driving now, which is already improvement for me... but I still have fear and that fear becomes panic when I think that someone besides myself can get hurt or that the worst thing can happen again. Especially someone I love, because it was people I loved that left me... and got hurt." He finished with a lower voice.

Finn had spent years of his life, as a child, not even wanting to get into a car. He had made his grandparents use subway, train and bus, and have lots of walks to everywhere. Over time, the adults had been able to convince him to try, he succeeded and gradually relaxed, but he never thought he would drive. In college days, he had learned driving from friends and had taken the license, but always made excuses not to drive, and had only recently bought a car, tired of using public transport every day.

He had told Rachel the night before, when they had their first really intimate conversation, that his parents had died when he was seven years old, in a car accident that left him only with scratches, but his best friend and neighbor, Artie Abrams, with a spinal injury that sentenced him to permanently use a wheelchair. As if losing his parents hadn't been painful enough, he had to see his friend destroyed physically and emotionally, and be kept away from him, whose parents had turned against the entire Hudson family to the point of using Justice to try and demand a large sum of money as indemnity.

Luckily, it was proven that Finn's father had no responsibility in the colision and was as much a victim as the son of their neighbors and his own wife. The conductor of the other vehicle involved was driving much above the permitted speed and made a prohibited overtaking. Abrams hadn't received anything from Hudsons, but also had not allowed the boys to be friends again, what still made Finn upset. Knowing it, Rachel gave him a quick kiss, starting the engine and changing subject.

They talked excitedly, until arriving at her apartment, where Britt was waiting with meal already served in the dining room. There were so many options that it looked like a hotel's breakfast and Finn ate with his usual great appetite, saying they could not waste food with so many starving in the world. Rachel didn't eat as much as he did, obviously, but surprised him changing the usual fruits, cereal and yogurt for waffles with cream cheese and pancakes stuffed with brie and apricot jam.

They went to separate rooms in order to shower and prepare for the work day, and Finn, although he couldn't say he was surprised, did not like seeing Rachel appear with a feminine light gray suit, accompanied by a pink blouse that was so pale that it looked like poorly washed white. She was beautiful and sexy as always, but her personality was hided in an outfit like that, leaving in sight just her bureaucrat side. In the same place where she was primarily responsible for manufacturing the brightest of jewels, she would lose her own light, but he decided that was not yet the right time to tell her that.

"I think you better call Sam for him to take you to my home later." She said when they were nearing the building of their offices, with Puckerman driving the car. "Noah will probably take me in the middle of the afternoon, because I'm leaving as soon as possible. I'm exhausted."

"Maybe I rather not go there today for you to rest."

"But... we're back together and..." She was surprised. Weren't they okay now?

"I wanna talk to you about that, Rach." He said, seriously. "If you and I are not gonna sleep together, I see no point in living in your apartment."

"But I thought you had understood, Finn. It's hard for me! You saw it!" She spoke nervously. "Even more, nightly. It would be like a wedding and I'm not prepared for this."

"I understand and won't push you." He took her hands in his, caressing them. "I'll wait as long as necessary. I just don't think I should live with you, if we don't have a relationship of husband and wife and I have my own apartment. This made sense when you gave me orders and wanted me to be available all the time."

"Right." She replied, but the disappointment was clear in her voice. "But how will it be then? "

"Like it is with everyone who is dating. We will spend weekends together, go out... enjoy things together, enjoy each other." He smiled. "We can also meet during the week, have dinner together. I just won't stay in your guest bedroom."

" It was YOUR bedroom. "

"It's YOUR home."

"Ok" She sighed, defeated . "I won't see you today, right?" She finally asked, already opening the door, because they had arrived in the company.

"Not today, but the good news are that tomorrow is Friday, and I'll be all yours during the whole weekend." He replied, already out of the car, with his most seductive voice, sliding his hands around her waist, and kissed her then. Neither of them cared about the fact that they were in the parking lot of the jewelers network she commanded.

Some messages were exchanged by them throughout the day, and a phonecall that lasted for almost half an hour ended their nights. It was all very new to Rachel and a kind of rediscovery for Finn, since he had had only one girlfriend once in a lifetime. For him, however, it was easier because he knew enough about being spontaneous and was used to it, while she was used, instead, to always having everything planned to the smallest detail.

It was a breath knowing the fact that at least they would be together the next night. However, Finn didn't want to plan anything and simply arrived in the early evening, parking his own car in front of her building, with bags in his hands, that she discovered then were full of DVDs and Chinese food in boxes. They ate it together, sat on the floor of the TV room, seeing the first episode of The Big Bang Theory.

Hudson was a fan of the series and Berry had never seen it, so he arrived at her house willing to fix what he called a "big mistake", despite the fact that, to make her agree with it, he had had to promise he would watch The Vampire Diaries in return. He knew it would be worth making the sacrifice when her first giggle, among many others that came after, filled the well equipped living room, and she almost rolled over the soft carpet and pillows where they lay, laughing out loud.

That Friday, Rachel discovered how the geek universe can be portrayed in a funny way and, if they didn't get to watch all the episodes that Finn had brought with him, it was not because she complained or asked to do something else. In fact, they saw much more than he thought she would accept to see in a single night, and only put the program aside because the caresses between them were getting warmer, and they ended up having sex right there in the ground.

It was late when Finn said goodbye, after indulging in a generous slice of chocolate with orange cake made by Hummel, and attacking Rachel in the kitchen, fucking her over the kitchen countertop. He promised to return the next day for lunch, and even left the DVDs, to continue the marathon of madness with Penny, Sheldon, Leonard, Howard and Raj.

Rachel had such a hot night and Finn's promises made her feel so safe, that she not even tried to protest when he didn't spend the night in the same apartment where he used to live before. Nor she tried to make plans for the other day, and accepted willingly to let her boyfriend and life surprise her.

Why not if, until that moment, all the surprises had been so good? If even sex without any fetish nor costumes, with no sexy music and low light, and with much affection, kisses on the mouth and whispers that included her first name, was being so good as what they used to do before?

Maybe dating, at the end of the day, was not something bad. Maybe losing control and letting life point to new directions was not so dangerous.

Maybe Rachel Berry could finally go back to thinking about something she had long ignored. Something we call the future.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi, guys and girls! I'm finally here with another chapter for you =D ****Hope you enjoy it!**

**Please, leave a review if you like it, ok? And t****hanks for everybody that already did that! It means so much to me I can't even explain!**

**See you! **

**xoxo**

* * *

"Then it was for this reason that you never let me go visit you in the new apartment!" Concluded Rory, staying in the right place to throw the first dart toward the target, while Finn waited with his darts in hand and giving a gulp in his bottle of beer. "You would only join me here in the pub or in granny's house, and it was because you were living with the president of the company!" He observed, after having played and collected his three darts, when it was Finn who took his position to do the same.

"Exactly, dude. I was living with her and I apologize for not telling you, but it was complicated." Finn sat down to the table, beside his cousin, after having done the points needed to win the game, leaving the target for other players.

"AND now you're not living together anymore, right?" He asked, in order to see if he had understood correctly. "You're still together, but you don't live in the same place."

"Yeah! I returned to my apartment." He confirmed. "We were together, but she didn't want to assume it, didn't want anybody to know it, so I ended up breaking it off. Then she changed her mind, and decided she was willing to date for real, but I thought I better start everything different this time... start as all normal dating, with each one in its own apartment."

"It's the only thing they talk about in the company right now, you know?" Rory commented, spearing a fried potatoe and placing it in his mouth. "On monday someone saw you guys arriving together and news spread quickly! You could at least have told me, so I wouldn't seem such an dumb, as I did, huh?"

"I'm sorry, man. I really am! But on monday I had those meetings outside, and yesterday... well, you already knew the part that I could tell you there, anyway." He shrugged.

The two boys had gone to the pub they used to attend on Wednesdays, even while he lived with Rachel, the only exception being a few times when she demanded his presence in a Wednesday evening and he, then, gave an excuse to his cousin. Finn took the opportunity to tell almost the entire truth to the Irish guy, omitting only that the relationship in the beginning was purely sexual, involving domination.

He had plans to talk to him before the gossip started, but was distracted during his first weekeend as Rachel's boyfriend. On Saturday, after having lunch together, as he had promised her they would, they returned to watch The Big Bang Theory and began a marathon of The Vampire Diaries that lasted until the evening. Brittany served dinner for them on the outside, by the pool, to seize the pleasant climate of that night, and they stayed lying on the lounge chairs, chatting and making out, until they became sleepy and he decide to go back to his apartment. On Sunday, they sunbathed for the major part of the day, and during the other party they made love in his old bedroom, where he ended up falling asleep, which made them go to work together on Monday and the chitchat to start.

"It's okay. I won't be upset with you for something so banal." Rory smiled. "But tell me more! How did it start? Is it serious?"

"For me it is serious." He said, with a dreamy expression that he couldn't avoid when thinking of Rachel. "I really like her." He drank a gulp of beer, thinking about how to answer the other question. "It began kind of oddly, you know? With the hiding things and such. But now it will be different... it will be all right. I even want to have a first official date with her, cause we still didn't have one. I just don't know what to do yet. Any suggestion?" He laughed.

"You could travel with her to a beach... or mountain. What does she prefer?"

"I think mountain, but I don't know. I think I want a tradicional date and not a trip. At least for a while." Of course he would love to travel with her, but only when she'd become prepared to sleep together. But Rory didn't need to know about this part of the story.

"There's a very good Cuban restaurant on Market Street and there's The Plow and the Stars..."

Finn pretended he was paying attention in his best friend's tips, after all he was being very nice trying to help him, but the truth is that he didn't even know why he had asked. Rory was not the romantic type and he only frequented places overflowing with people, with loud music and in which alcohol was the main attraction. He would not criticized the guy, after all he was single and young, and should enjoy life. But this had never been his idea of fun and, howsoever he had changed and was willing to possibly experience it, he wouldn't do it in his first official date with the woman he loved.

At the end of the night, he already had an idea of where to lead the brunette and made the necessary reserves the next day. It was difficult talking to her on thursday and avoid saying something about the date, and on Friday, when he came to her home, he would have easily spoilt the surprise telling her everything, if he hadn't been the one amazed by being received in a way that he couldn't expected at all.

Rachel had left work earlier that afternoon, determined to do something different for Finn. She chose a romantic dinner, even with this seeming a little cliche, because for her everything was new and for him it certainly wasn't also a common occurrence. So she went to the supermarket with Britt, who helped her buy the ingredients for the dish she wanted for the occasion, and then went to the kitchen to do it by herself.

However, things had not occurred exactly as she expected. Making gnocchi with potatoes seemed something so simple in the recipe, but when she decided to taste it, she ended up spitting out everything in the trash, because its texture was absolutely horrible. She thought about cooking spaghetti or penne then, even if it hadn't been the original idea, to use at least the sauce, but, after tasting it too, she threw the wooden spoon with strength into the sink, frustrated because it was too salty.

Then she decided to concentrate in decor and in her own appearance, not to call it a day. She put white candles in crystal chandeliers, arranged in the center of a table covered with a navy blue terrycloth towel, and positioned the dishes, cutlery and napkins in their proper places. She took a long shower and put on a sexy dress, but no vulgar, supplementing the visual with light makeup.

"You liked it, right?" She asked him, when they finished eating, hours later. After all, he had eaten two plates of gnocchi with funghi sauce. He had praised everything, especially her looks, but eating everything and repeating was an even greater praise. Unfortunatly it was not for her food!

"I loved it! Everything was delicious."

"Finn?" She drew his attention, while he passed a napkin on his lips.

"Yeah?"

"I lied to you. I didn't make it." She confessed, ashamed. "I really tried, but nothing came out right! I ended up calling delivery." She completed, frustrated .

"I figured it out, Rach." He laughed, considering her shame truly cute. "Almost nobody does this kind of sauce right in a first attempt... and neither gnocchi. AND you're not used to cooking."

"Yeah." She agreed, but still grimacing. "Yet you really can cook and I wanted so much to do this for you. This is the first time I try to do something to someone else, and... I wonder if I only know how to do things for myself, you know?"

"Rach, you did something for me! Look at all this! It doesn't matter if food came from a restaurant, if you did the most important thing remembering what is my favorite dish, even when I had told you about it just once."

"I made the dessert also and I think it's good." She laughed.

"What is it?" He asked like a lively child.

"Petit gateau with mint ice cream."

"Huuuuum... " He practically groaned, passing his tongue through the lips.

"If we hadn't just finished eating, I wouldn't let you lick your lips this way without consequences." She assured him, seductive, standing up to fetch dessert. She would leave for her employees only the cleaning at the end of meal, because she wanted privacy at that moment.

In the end, Rachel proved not being so clumsy in the kitchen as she said, because she had done a perfect petit gateau, and this is not a dessert so easy to do. The syrup was also homemade and had the right texture, and the mint ice cream of a leading of market brand just complimented that victual of gods. The "cherry on the cake" was the liquor of amarula they drank in the main room of the apartment, where they listened to music and talked a lot, and made love at the end of the night.

"I loved our dinner." He said, when they were lying on the couch, still naked, with her entire body practically above his, thanks to the little space they had there. It wasn't an uncomfortable position, however, but in fact pleasurable. He was caressing her back, while she returned the gesture by scratching lightly his arm.

"I loved it too."

"But I wanna take you out, in a real date. We already had too much time inside the house!" He complained, although playfully. "I have plans for tomorrow night. I'll come here at nine."

"Where are we going?" She asked, curious.

"I'll do you a surprise, like you did one for me today. You'll have to wait." He squeezed the tip of her nose, in a different gesture of affection that was becoming a habit for him.

"But I need to know what to wear." She pouted.

"Good attempt! But I don't need to tell you anyway. You just need to know that I'm using suit, with no tie." She smiled and gave him a kiss then, transmitting all her anxiety for what the following night had to offer for them.

And we can say that the program corresponded fully the expectations! Even before arriving at the restaurant, he opened a bottle of champagne in the car, drived by Sam, proposing a toast to their new relationship, and they shared caresses and kisses. She was radiant, even having to retouch her lipstick and clean his lips with a handkerchief, before leaving the vehicle, when they finally arrived at the place chosen by him. She was even more surprised seeing how the place was beautiful and fancy.

Any person would say that everything in there matched perfectly with her status as a president of a large company of jewelry, but this was precisely the one thing that, when she thought of it, made her a little worried. Mainly because she could be a millionaire, but luxury was not the thing that mattered most to her in life. In fact, it never was, as strange as it may seem!

"Finn, this place is... WOW!" She said, releasing the air, as if it were without breath, when they were already sitting at the table and he had requested a wine. "And I don't want you to misunderstand me because I'm in love with everything, but... you didn't need to do all this." She said, sincerely. "I have a lot of money and expensive things, but I don't care about them more than I care about you and being around you. I would be happy with you anywhere... we could have gone to a more simple restaurant."

"We're gonna eat in more simple restaurants too, but it's our first date." He said, smiling. "I wanted a romantic place... a special place."

"Mas..." She was still worried, but was also afraid to verbalize it and offend him.

"But it is very expensive for a counter?" He questioned her, but he seemed to be having fun with her hesitation, and did not sound annoyed.

"I didn't want to insult you, Finn." She put a hand on his and looked directly into his eyes. "I just worry. It's not fair with you to spend so much with me in one night."

"It won't be lacking, Rach. If so, we would not be here. I wouldn't spend with dinner if I would fail to have money for something important." He assured her. "I don't really have a salary in the company that is enough for me to be in a place like that, although you pay salaries above the market. But that fact is that fortunately I have other sources of income that allow me this. I'm not a millionaire like you, but my father was an investor and left me a lot of money. I not even need to work for you... it would suffice to administer carefully everything he left. I just like to have an occupation and I have a kind of passion for numbers, even knowing this seems kind of weird." He laughed.

"You are fascinating, Finn. Weird can be fascinating." She said, staring at him, lifting her glass of wine and making the second toast of the night.

On that Saturday, they fucked in main room, in the TV room and in the kitchen, and then they saw the sunrise sitting by the pool, with part of their legs submerged in water, before Finn went back to his own apartment. On Sunday, it was she who suggested that they should go out, so they went to the movies and had a snack at a cafe near it after that.

At the end of the following week, they visited an ice skating rink, suggested by him, and went to a place called Helium Comedy Club to see a presentation of stand up comedy, by her suggestion, because she had already noticed how much he adored comedies and used to laugh easily with them. She couldn't believe that, one day, she had thought that he was too serious. Appearances really can deceive us and we must be careful with them!

They established a normal routine for a couple and soon came the weekend when they would celebrated a month of dating. Finn prepared a new surprise for the girl and led her to the Sugarhouse Casino, where they had a fun evening, sipping colorful frozen drinks and risking their luck in the data, at the roulette, Blackjack, Poker and slot machines, among other games. As common as it is, luck was beside them in the beginning, but completely abandoned them at a certain time of night, when the brunette, who was already a little affected by alcohol and epinephrine, gave a suggestion he couldn't refuse.

"I's rather play Strip Poker at home than play this game, baby!"

"Only if the winner is allowed to choose in which places of the apartment we're gonna fuck after that." He proposed in whispers, his voice sweetly hoarse, and she agreed.

When they arrive home, they had to count on a lot of self-control that they not even knew they had, for them not to start to pull off the clothes of one another, before the game began. They got the cards and played the first round, in which a Full House won against a Flush and Rachel lost her shoes. In the second, it was Finn who lost his and in the sequence his socks were discarted. In the fourth round, a Flush won against a Three of a Kind and Rachel took off her dress, making Finn get excited and drink half of his beer at a time.

With two more rounds, he was without jacket and shirt, but then he won twice and Rachel lost pantyhose and bra, which she took away slowly, truly making a striptease for him. She still had time to make him lose his trousers, but lost her panties when she showed she had only a Straight against his Four of a Kind. The last piece of clothing was also taken off with calm, while they stared at each other intently, she throw it in his direction and he took it in the air, smiling dumbly.

"You know what it means, right, miss?" He asked her, already grasping her by the waist and pulling her body to his. Their faces were close and one felt the hot breath of the other.

"Means that you'll choose where you're gonna fuck me!" She replied, nailing his back.

"I wanna do it in your room." He dared to declare, carrying her in his arms, despite being prepared to hear a protest.

However, the protest didn't come and she smiled tenderly, in the midst of the sexual tension.

Rachel was sincerely trying to open up, therefore it was time for Finn to know a little more about her intimacy.


	15. Chapter 15

**I would like to thank very very very much to Chris Wright for being my beta now, helping me with my not so good english!**

**It was truly kind of you to offer, Chris! =D I don't have words enough to thank you!**

**Hope you all enjoy the chapter, guys! Please review, ok?**

**xoxo**

* * *

Finn lay Rachel on her bed, grateful that a lamp was alight in the bedroom, facilitating the view for someone who didn't know where things were. He quickly yanked his boxers off and also laid down, kissing her and squeezing her breast while she scratched his back. He stopped kissing her just to stare into her eyes that seemed to be on fire, while making her nipple harden under his fingertips. She moaned, panting and rubbing her pussy on his leg, squinting her eyes and sinking her nails into him even more.

"Look at me, baby." He asked. "Look at me... right into my eyes! Hot girl!" He said, grabbing her breast again and rubbing the nipple in his palm before sliding it across her abdomen till he reached her intimate part, touching it while staring at her. "I LOVE teasing you, you know? Feeling you in my hand." He said, aware of the double meaning of his words, after a while. "But not now, because now I just can't wait to make you mine."

He held behind one of her knees and pulled the leg, causing it to be bend and positioned himself, penetrating her. Moving slowly, he did the same with the other leg, leaving her more open to him and going even deeper. She gripped the sheets tightly and lifted her hips toward him, at the same pace in which he moved his. Then he put her legs around his hips and moved, sitting up on his heels, while tugging her body, so that she sat on his lap, in a lotus position.

He grabbed her hips to make her accompany his speed, and she held onto his strong arms, to keep herself balanced. The movements got stronger and faster with time, and they gave up looking into each other eyes as their bodies united completely and leading to mutual orgasms, their skin glued together. They fell on the bed, exhausted, and stayed there, recovering, in an extremely comfortable silence.

It was then that Finn stopped to look around and see the bedroom which he noticed was carefully guared from "intruders" by Rachel. The environment was much different from the imposing office where she worked at the firm and also from the other rooms of her apartment, decorated with elegant furnishings and modern, expensive works of art and photographs of Rachel with friends, practicing extreme sports all over the world. There was lightness to the furniture, given by the whiteness and the rounded shapes of the movables, delicate and feminine, granted by the canopy over the bed and the oval mirror above the reformed old dressing table. The romantic atmosphere was complemented by floral bedding and various objects in different shades of pink, like a table lamp, some little boxes and a small sculpture of a ballerina.

"So this is the princess' fortress, right?" He asked playful, turning in bed to face her.

"Yeah." She laughed, facing him too. "Besides me, only Brittany and Rosalyn come in here, to pack up and clean. And besides them, just Kitty, and only because I once had food poisoning and she stayed to take care of me as if I were one of her animal patients." She joked, referring to her friend's profession as a veterinarian.

"A tigress." He spoke, malicious, reminded of one of the plush costumes she had used for him, which was funny considering that Kitty's specialty was actually treating felines.

"Not even Harmony has seen my bedroom." She said, knowing that Finn had heard enough about her best friends to recognize them by name. He had even seen some photos of them with Rachel, while climbing, parachuting, diving, among other adventures. "I always kept this place as part of my privacy, you know?" She continued, sincere.

"I understand." He assured her. "And that makes me even happier to be here with you. It shows me you truly want me to know you... to participate in your life for real."

"I want it." She confirmed, kissing him. "In fact, I have an invitation for you."

"An invitation?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah. Kitty called me today. She and Harm miss me and wanna see me... and not only that, but they would also really like to meet you." She said, and he realized how nervous she was. "So... if you wanna get to know them too, we can meet them tomorrow at a restaurant, but only if you want too, okay? I won't get mad or upset if you don't..." She said looking away.

"Hey!" He interrupted, approaching her and making her face him. "Of course I want to meet your friends! I'm your boyfriend, Rach." He observed. "In fact, I also want you to get to know my cousin better... to meet him outside of the company. Maybe it's a good opportunity to call him, if you don't mind."

"No. Of course not." She smiled.

"I was just waiting for you to take the initiative, babe. I didn't want to pressure you, since we agreed to take it at your pace."

"Thank you, Finn." She said, holding his hand. "I want this to work, and slowly I'm getting used to everything." He affirmed with a nod. "So since this weekend you're being introduced to so many new things, how about meeting the largest bath of this apartment?" She asked, in a suggestive way, and in record time she was on his arms, laughing, being carried to the bathroom.

The tub was huge and they spent a long time playing adult games, talking and sharing many caresses. When they came out and Finn was wrapping himself in a towel, watching Rachel put on a pink bathrobe. She put on clean panties and nightgown she took from a large dresser, and he put his underwear back and said he would go to games room, where the rest of his clothes were.

"I think there isn't the risk of meeting your employees now, right?" He asked, drying his hair.

"No. Even if Brittany is awake, she would only come to this part of the apartment if we called her."

"Okay." He quickly went into the bathroom, returning without the towel. "You better go with me to pick up your clothes as well, so I can dress there and get going."

"Finn." She said, touching his arm. "I wish I could tell you to stay and sleep with..." She was interrupted by his fingers resting lightly on her lips.

"If I thought you weren't trying, Rach, I would be upset. But I know you're doing what you can and gradually we will get closer." He held her face and kissed her mouth. "Baby Steps." He recalled, before giving his hand to her and going to the room where they had left their things behind.

The following night, the couple met up with Kitty, Harmony and Rory at the restaurant of Mediterranean cuisine Opa, that turned into one of the best clubs of Midtown Village at night, with DJs, original cocktails and a beer garden. As they ate, Rachel's friends chatted a lot with Finn and his cousin; getting to know a new and unexpected side of his superior. Then, when the dance floor was opened, the girls went dancing, leaving the boys with their beers.

"Wow! She is really different from what I thought! Smiling, friendly! Or is it just because I'm your cousin and she wants to please you?" Rory asked Finn.

"Rachel! He's wonderful!" Kitty praised, meanwhile. "In addition to being handsome, he is loving, intelligent and humorous. And he loves you! We can see it in his eyes."

"I like to think that she wants to please me." Finn told his cousin, as he watched Kitty say something in Rachel's ear to which she responding with a beautiful smile. "But she is friendly and cheerful when she leaves that tough pose she adopts at the office. Actually, Rachel has many sides... she can be quite surprising!"

"I'm so grateful to you! The two of you, in fact." Rachel said, pulling Harmony closer, since they had to be close to hear each other, thanks to the loud music. "Thank you, girls! If it weren't for your advice, I wouldn't have known I was pushing away happiness because of my fears." The girls made it clear they didn't need to be thanked, embraced her, then returned to dancing.

"Did you already know her friends?" Rory asked. "Harmony is really hot!" He said, looking the girl up and down. "Does she have a boyfriend?"

"I met them today too, dude. But from what I know, she doesn't have a boyfriend. Except be careful, man. She is armed and dangerous." He giggled.

"Oh, come on!" Rory said doubtfully.

"I'm serious! She is an army officer." Finn responded, almost making Rory choke on his drink.

The night continued with the girls dancing and the boys watching from a table, sometimes with the whole group at another table in the garden, where there was less noise and they could talk animatedly, or with everyone on the dance floor, which only happened after the two young men had drunk enough to be convinced.

But really it wasn't that hard to convince Finn, because the more Rachel danced, the more he wanted to feel her body against his, and in the crowd, it would be easier to grab her without attracting anyone's attention. Similarly Rory didn't need the drinks as incentive when Kitty found male company in the middle of the night leaving him and Harmony alone together.

Arriving back at Rachel's apartment, she and Finn were already crazy with desire and the farthest they were able to go was to the couch. Wasting no time with foreplay, something that they had already participated in, in the car. Finn placed her on her knees with her front torso supported on the back of the couch, and penetrated her from behind, moving quickly and forcefully while massaging one of her breasts and her clitoris.

They came rapidly, and he sat on the couch, pulling the brunette onto his lap, caressing her back while their heart rates decreased and their breathing normalized. They talked a little about the night, about how he had gotten along with her friends, especially Kitty, and how his cousin had tried to get along with Harmony in vain. They laughed remembering the boy's attempts to dance closer to the girl or just talk to her, and how he had gone away frustrated, while Kitty had left the place with an old acquaintance with whom she had met there.

"It was really fun! And now I feel even more that we are in a real relationship." Finn said, stroking her face.

"I also loved it! My friends loved you and I never thought that I would have so much fun with your cousin." She laughed. "I just don't know if it's a good idea to call the three of them again next time. I guess Harm didn't think your cousin as cool as I did, and he it seemed like he ended up a little ashamed."

"Yeah." He laughed too. "Maybe I should think of some other friend to take with me, because I'm not going out alone with three women." She nodded and he looked at the time on his watch, seeing it was late for a Sunday, but still deciding to try something he had been thinking of for some time. "Do you know what can make this night even better?"

"Going to my bedroom and starting all over again?" She risked, biting her lip.

"In fact, it involves doing it again, but not in your bedroom... although I loved going there yesterday."

"Right here, then?" He shook his head. "In the kitchen?" She guessed again.

"In the secret bedroom." He finally ended the mystery, saying the last place in the house she thought he would choose.

"But I thought..."

"...that I didn't want to be in there?" She confirmed. "No, love. As I told you, it never bothered me what we did in those four walls. What bothered me was not having a relationship. It was about me not being able to give you my love. I liked the games, the tension. I miss it and I feel you miss it too. Am I right?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

"Yes, I do." She said, getting breathless with expectation.

"Had you chosen to go there yesterday, if you had won?"

"No... because I thought you REALLY didn't want it anymore. It's been so long."

"I didn't say anything before because I thought in the beginning it was better for you to leave the role of dominate." He joked, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Now, I think you can take on the role and then leave the character inside there when we leave the room. Do you wanna try?" She smiled widely and her response was more than enough. The two wore their underwear and went to the special room.

She asked if he wanted to just use the room to have sex or if they could perform fantasies and he responded that inside the room, almost everything could be like before, and she could do what she wanted, because he certainly would enjoy. Then she told him to put on music, giving the number corresponding to the playlist she wanted to hear, and to decrease the lighting. She went to the dressing room and returned, still in just bra and panties, and handed him a pair of striped black and white pants, telling him to wait inside the cage.

It might be better to call the object a cell, because it was not difficult to predict what their game would be. Soon Police Officer Berry came near the bars, making noise by rubbing a bludgeon on them, and making prisoner Finn pretend to be scared and ask for mercy; saying he was innocent of whatever charges there were against him. Pretending to be a tough kind of officer, she said he would pay dearly for his crimes, as she walked around the cell, so he could admire her, and began to dance to the music of "I just don't know what to do with myself".

She used a pole, which was not far from the cell, to put on quite a show, opening a few buttons of her blouse and revealing a bit of her bra. She dropped her stick and bent to pick it up, making her skirt ride up so part of her ass appeared. After a lot of teasing, she came near the prisoner and asked what he would do to not go to the electric chair, and he said he would do whatever she wanted. She opened the cell and handcuffed one of his wrists, taking him to the motel chair that she had acquired just before their disagreement, cuffing him.

With him cuffed to the chair she sat on his lap, with her back to him first, then her front, all the time saying that if he continued his good behavior he would not be executed. But he should hold no hopes to of being a free man because he was hers now. He enjoyed the fantasy, calling her Officer Berry and doing what she told him to. Only breaking character when they were close to cuming, moaning her name and indulging in a kiss full of desire and passion.

At the end of the following week, they went out with friends again and had sex in her bedroom, coupled with hours practicing submission and domination in the secret bedroom. They were so exhausted on Sunday that Finn decided to sleep in the guest bedroom instead of going to his apartment, and the next day, they had breakfast and went to work together. She had not arranged to see him again that day, but he surprised her in the late afternoon, bringing her a gift he had bought at lunchtime.

"It's beautiful, baby." She said, stretching out in front of her the pink silk blouse, but he realized that she didn't really like it.

"But?"

"What do you mean with 'but', Finn?"

"I know something is bothering you."

"I think the style is a bit formal for an evening out, but I'm sure I'll find the perfect occasion." She smiled, approaching and kissing his lips. "Thank you."

"You know this blouse is for work, Rachel! It isn't for any occasion." He emphasized the last word, holding her hands in his. "You are a woman of many colors, babe... many shades! You're the cat in heat that leaves me scratched and tired from our sex." He said, recalling one of the costumes she wore recently. "But you're also a sweet, dreamy girl, who has a white and Pink bedroom, and enjoys romantic comedies. You're the boss of everyone here, but also the girl that laughs with her friends at nothing and takes care of them when they are ill." He referred to Kitty drinking too much when they met and the two girls spending most of the night in the restroom. "You showed it all to me and it just made me love you even more. You shouldn't hide yourself in these pale clothes at work."

"I don't know, baby. I'm afraid of losing my authority and..."

"By using colors?" He doubted. "That won't happen. Trust me!" He asked. "Use the blouse as a test. I'm just asking you to try, ok?"

"Ok" She said, still wary about using such a vibrant color at the office.

Obviously, she could not despise a gift from Finn, so now she had a mission. She had to find a work day in which he could see her with her blouse without risking any damage to her image as a CEO.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, guys!**

**Sorry for the long wait! Hope you like the chapter!**

**Please, review if you want me to continue, because sometimes I have the impression that the proximity of Finn's death in the show is making people give up on reading too...**

**Translating is not an easy nor fast activity, so I really need to know it.**

**Have a nice weekend!**

**xoxo**

* * *

Surprisingly, Finn's words proved to be correct and Rachel realized, finally, that she could show all her colors and shades without losing her authority.

After nearly a week of avoiding the issue, she took advantage of the fact that Friday was a day when people would dress casually for the company, and that she usually wouldn't meet with anyone important, and so she wore the blouse Finn had given her. All she wanted was him to see her making the attempt.

However, to her surprise and dissatisfaction, she ended up having to attend a very important meeting with the company's shareholders and two distributors; she mentally cursed her willingness to please Finn by wearing pink and gray.

At the first meeting, she noticed some looks of surprise while shaking hands with her business associates, but she tried to act normal and everything went incredibly well. She was treated with respect and all her opinions were considered in decisions made that morning. She was surprised because she had always considered that dressing discreetly was a necessity in a mostly male dominated environment as the Directing Council of the company. And she became even more amazed with the words of the vice president and of one of the biggest shareholders, when they talked before the second meeting.

"You seem fine, Rachel. Very beautiful, I hope my saying that is not an an abuse of the company's sexual harrassment policy," said the VP who was old enough to be her father .

"I fully agree and, and if I may add, you've never looked more the part to represent Red Rave Jewelry before our partners." Observed the second man.

"That's right!" The other added. "You've always been beautiful and elegant, but you're showing true brightness now. Your glow is befitting our precious metals and stones."

" I hope you're not just being kind, because I'll keep that in mind now when I dress up for important meetings. " She joked , but deep down , she felt relieved and even excited by the words of her companions on the Board.

At the next meeting, unlike the first, the pink blouse did not seem to draw any attention. And the attention she received was based on her comments during negotiations, and not her appearance. She left it convinced that she no longer needed to work with clothes that were dull and uniformed. She went into her office, sat down, and turned her chair to admire the view, with a smile on her face. She couldn't wait to see Finn's reaction, not that afternoon, seeing her with the blouse he gave her, but during the following week, when she changed her business attire, which she had just decided she would do.

He said he was happy to see her wearing his gift when they met at the end of the day to go to a happy hour with her friends and two of his college classmates. However, she just smiled and said nothing about the positive reactions she received or her decision. She took advantage of a moment when he was not around to schedule a trip to the mall the next day with Harmony and Kitty, and told him only that they would have lunch and have a girls' day out.

"I think this will be the first time we've gone shoppng." Harmony said, while the three friends were walking into the King Of Prussia Mall, around eleven on Saturday.

"It's been a long time since I've to a mall! Sugar Mercedes Jones' secratary, knows the kind of clothes I needed for work, orwhat I like to wear to go out. So she would pick out my clothes, I would go to the studio, once a month, try everything and if it fit l would jut sign the check. " Rachel explained, referring to the woman who had designed dresses for the few parties she had attended in recent years, and whose team had functioned as a sort of personal shopper.

"You've lost all fun!" Kitty assured her, smiling, stopping to observe a shop window.

"It's just that I never considered going shopping entertaining. I had a bad experience when I was a teenager! The saleswomen were not nice to me. Incidentally, I don't think they are friendly to people at all." Rachelle took the opportunity when they had stopped to place her sunglasses in a holster.

"You're right. They are not friendly to people. They're friendly to credit cards and that you have! One with an astronomical limit!" Kitty laughed. "I agree that it's disgusting, but let's make sure they'll work hard to earn those fat sales commissions."

"I like that blue blouse. Let's go inside!" Harm decided, pushing Rachel towards the open glass door.

"Look at this dress! I love it." Said the blonde with a hanger in her hands.

"It's really perfect for you." Rachel smiled, still just watching her friends hunt for clothes that would match them.

"Hello! I'm Sebastian Smythe and I'm the manager. Can I help you with something?" A handsome and elegant young man introduced himself.

"Of course!" Kitty said, making sure to sound a bit arrogant. "As the manager, I'm sure you will work very hard to enure we'll have more people helping us, besides the skinny girl who has glued to us since we got in here since we plan to spend an obscene amount of money here."

"We just need an unholy amount of flattery!" Interfered Harmony also adopting a snob tone.

"Oh... of course." Stammered the manager. "You're in the right store, ladies." He said, going to speak privately with the seller that had greeted the girls, who grimaced at having to share the commission.

"You're both crazy!" Rachel whispered to her friends and the three laughed.

"Can I start by givig you a bit of Veuve Clicquot?" The pale and thin red haired seller asked while Sebastian instructed other girls.

"What 's your name again?" Harmony questioned her.

"Mary Kelly." She repeated the information already offered when the customers entered the store as she was instructed to do.

"Well Mary dear, I'm see that you're trying your best." Rachel's friend forced a smile. "But, please, don't offer us Veuve Clicquot if we can only have a bit." She criticized.

"But... of course." Mary said, awkwardly leaving. "I'll make sure champagne won't lack."

"My name is Ann and I am available for you. What would you like to see first?" Asked another saleswoman.

"My name is Dora and I already have the perfect clothes in mind for each one of you. I'll be back in a minute!" Said a third girl, clearly vying for space with Ann.

Rachel, Harmony, and Kitty were served the sparkling drink considered the world over to be the symbol of glamour, as they sat in the comfortable show room chairs watching the parade of clothes pass in front of their eyes hand held by the sale orientated hands of Dora, Ann, Mary Kelly and even the manager, who saw the three woman as their chance to hit the sale goals for the month.

"This is Oscar de la Renta." Ann showed a light blue short dress.

"Save it for me." Kitty nodded and the dress joined the fast amounting pile of clothes for her to try on.

"These pants are Narciso Rodriguez."

"I'll try them. " Rachel said.

"I thought you wanted more colorful things, honey." Said Harmony, since the pants were navy blue.

"But the clothes can not be entirely flashy even with my new outlook, I'm not ready for that." Rachel replied, laughing.

"Chanel!" Dora showed, proudly, a flared skirt.

"It screams Harmony!" Said Kitty and her friend agreed with a nod; causing the seller to put it in the pile reserved for the girl, even more elated.

"I'm sure this Dolce will fit you like a glove!" Sebastian said, showing Rachel a dress.

"I'm looking for work clothes, actually." Berry said.

"She's going to try it!" Kitty stated categorically and her friend looked at her, frowning . "You're dating , you're going out more often. You need clothes for that too and this dress is very feminine... with a cheerful color, and light fabric. It has everything to do with the new Rachel."

"All right, Sebastian ." She nodded and the dress went along with the things that she had chosen so far.

A few minutes and champagne flutes later, they were changing clothes, admiring themselves in the mirrors of the boutique, doing a sort of private parade, and helping each other to choose what would be the best buys. After paying , they repeated the shopping marathon in two more clothing stores. Adding a shoe store, leaving them with so many bags to carry they had to call Noah Puckerman to take them to the car, before they went lunch and continued walking along corridors of windows.

"Obviously, this one is NOT of interest!" Harmony said, laughing, when they passed by Tiffany's, probably the biggest competitor of Red Rave.

"However that one over there interests us a lot." Kitty pointed to Victoria's Secret. "Now that Finn is no longer Rach's sub he'll probably enjoy more conventional lingerie."

"We went back to using costumes and accessories, ok? And things are better than ever!" She informed, stopping to get the attention of others, with a naughty smile on her face.

"I'm sure he loves the edible panties and plush fantasies, Rach... but I agree with Kitty that he must like something more….how do I put it….vanilla, from time to time. When he gave you a pink blouse and told you everything you described to us earlier he was showing he likes to see all aspects of your personality."

"The way you say it makes it sound like I have multiple personalities, and that Finn has never met the whole me." Rachel said, a bit annoyed, turning to walk toward the underwear store.

"In a way, you do... or did. You have to admit that he has gotten to know separate parts of your personality at a time. He knew you first at work, as an inteligent, capable, dedicated, polite woman….but... he also got to know you as just his dominatrix with no emotion, and now he's getting to know you as his just his girlfriend. Now you can be just you, and not struggle to keep all your parts separate from him."

"I admit it's been nice to relax a little. Although if I'm honest I'm still have afraid." She sighed. "But anyway...I really like that panty and bra set." She changed the subject, finally facingthr glass window of the world-famous store. "Is it conventional enough for you?" She mocked and her friends dragged her inside the shop, where they stayed for nearly an hour shopping.

They all bought several sets of bra and panties varying in colors and styles. Along with nightgowns, pajamas, scents, and body lotions. They gave the bags to Puck, who was now inside the mall, following them after thhem from a distance. The stopped at Abercrombie where Rachel bought a polo shirt and a hooded coat for Finn. Along with a few other stores where they purchased accessories like bags, belts, gloves, socks, hats, scarves and stoles.

Kitty fell in love with a pleated dark green scarf she saw on a store mannequin. Claiming to be sure that the long piece of fabric would make her eyes look bigger and her haircut look more chic. She swore she needed to buy it, despite having commented, less than five minutes before, she would not buy anything else. Stating matter-of-factly, "I can wear it with everything! 'It's investment." as she already stood in the line to pay.

"With everything? It'is green!" Rachel hesitated, but her friend shrugged .

"I'll take this." She gave the delicate piece of cloth to the cashier.

"It's one hundred and twenty dollars. How do you wanna pay it?"

"Here's fifty in cash, thirty on this Visa." She gave her the Visa first. "And twenty in the matercard." She presented the Mastercard . "And twenty more on this Amex." She tried using the American Express, but it declined.

"It must be because the credit is already committed to our airfares. Here!" Rachel saved her friend giving her twenty dollars, and trying to stave off any embarrassment. However, when they left the store, she questioned her friend, who up until then had high level limits on her charge cards, and no money in her pockets.

"That's because my father has decide that I have to live on my ridiculous veterinary salary and cut my allowance...which might I add he got me accustomed used to in the first place." The girl tried to explain.

"It's a lie! She doesn't use half of what she buys, Rach! I went to her house, to borrow a dress, because I had a formal party to go to and I didn't have time to buy anything... and she had several bags full of clothes with price tags still attached all around her bedroom!" Harmony intervened.

"It is as if the dummies call to me... showing me things and begging me to buy them! I can't control myself!"

"I can't destroy your credit cards, hon, but I think we need a plan for you!" Rach suggested.

"Yeah! Absolutely! And I already know what to do. You'll have to show us everything you buy and explain why you bought it." Harm determined.

"And we will go to your house once a month and what has not been used we will donate or return!"

" Thank you , girls . I swear I 'll try to only buy what I really need . I'm so embarrased ." She covered her face and felt her friends arms around her in a triple hug.

Rachel came home exhausted with bags full of clothes she asked Brittany to iron and put in the closet. She rested until nightfall. Then put on one of the new dresses, with a new pair of sandals and a new set of earrings and one of her favorite necklaces. She went with Sam to pick up Finn for a date to the theater and then dinner at a traditional Japanese restaurant.

If the day had begun quite different, most of the night followed the couple's routine of talking and laughing together, and then making love, more than once, in her apartment.

For Finn, his Saturday would have been the norm, if the night wouldn't have Rachel totally relaxed and sleeping in the TV room... in his arms!

**It was inspired by scenes of Pretty Woman, Confessions of a Shopaholic and The Devil Wears Prada.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello, guys and girls! Sorry for the long wait, but I had a few problems... Hope you enjoy the chapter! Reviews would be really loved 3**

**xoxo**

**Mari**

* * *

Finn awoke to cold air suddenly touching the parts of his body not covered by the two thick blankets he had taken from the TV room's sofas he'd used to cover his and Rachel's body. He thought about just pulling the blanket over himself and back to sleep, but even with his eyes closed he could tell it was day light, so he decided to get up and see what time it was.

His watch showed it was quarter to eleven, so he wasn't surprised to see Rachel was no longer beside him. However, he couldn't help wondering if she had slept there or fled to her bedroom, frightened to realize she had fallen asleep with her boyfriend near her. He didn't think it was safe to assume that she was prepared to sleep with him just because of one night of doing it with no planning.

Soon he realized the reason his skin had chilled when he saw the brunette outside standing on the balcony leaning against the railing. He was almost sure that she had slept in the TV room with him, because she wasn't wearing one of her nightgowns but the shirt he had worn the night before. He got up and headed over to her, hugging her from behind and kissing her neck. At that moment he decided not to ask if she had slept with him and to let things keep continue to happen naturally at her own pace.

"Good morning, my love." He greeted, rubbing his nose behind her ear and wrapping his hands around her waist to rub against the skin of her abdomen.

"Good morning, baby." She returned, putting her hands on top of his, making his grip around her even stronger bringing their bodies even closer.

"Have you been awake for long?"

"No. I just got up." She lied partially, because she really had decided to get up a little while before, but only after spending about half an hour watching her boy sleep. "Are you hungry?" She questioned, turning to him without moving away from his embrace.

"I'm am hungry, but I have to save my appetite since I'm heading to grandma's and if I don't eat with her she will be upset?" He chuckled.

"Then we had better be careful! I don't want to cause any problems between you and your grandmother!" She said fearfully. "Let's get you something light so yo don't starve on your way over." She took his hand, pulling him, as he opened the glass door to enter the room.

"You're not upset that I'll spend the whole Sunday with her are you?" He asked, entering the dining room, after stopping by the TV room and dressing appropriately .

"No." She assured him, smiling. "Britt?" She called out, sitting down.

"Good morning!" The girl greeted as she walked into the room.

"Good morning ." The couple replied.

"Britt, Can you please bring some things from the refrigerator for us?" Asked Rachel and the blonde nodded, retreating. "If you were still my submissive, for sure I'd be angry." She resumed the conversation with him from where she had stopped. "But you're teaching me what it's like to be in a relationship, Finn. And one of those is that even if I want you to myself all the time, I can't, I have to share you."

"Do you want me all the time?" He asked, with a mischievous smile on his lips, but had to wait for the answer as the housekeeper and a maid entered, serving juice, cold cuts, cheese and milk .

"You know I do." She replied when they were alone again. "And you also know that wanting you so much scares me, but I'm fighting to accept that, as well as struggling to accept that I don't own you."

"You own me, Rach. I'm yours just not in the way you are used to. Actually, I'd say you got the best of me now." He smiled tenderly.

"So what are the plans for this Sunday with family?" She asked excitedly.

"Lunch with my grandparents and Rory, and then watch the Eagles' game."

"I used to watch the Jets' play with my father." She commented.

"The New York Jets', huh?" He pondered, surprised.

"My father loved them." She replied dryly. "Are your grandfather and cousin big Eagles' fans?"

"All of us are!" He confirmed, grinning with childlike excitment. Not realizing the importance of the brunette's succinct answer. "I bought a Matt Barkley jersey for myself last week and a Nick Foles one for Rory. But for my grandfather there's no use buying anything, because he has an old Steve Van Buren jersey and he wouldn't trade that in for the world."

"Maybe one of these days we could go to a game together. Unless you watch all of them with family." She suggested timidly.

"No. I don't watch all of them with my family, and I would love to see you at a football game." He told her. "My God! I said I'd eat just a little! Why is this croissant so good, huh?" They both laughed and continued enjoying the meal in a relaxed mood.

Rachel walked Finn to the door when he was ready to go. She spent the rest of the day resting, reading and watching movies. Having so much time alone meant that she had the opportunity to review all the changes in her life. Despite the fact that there were still secrets and fears present she was happy to allow herself this opportunity to feel; along with all the things that were coming with them such as the decision to allow drop some of her guards.

On Monday, she was happy to experience the new clothing in her closet and choose a combination of beautiful clothes and accessories. She applied her makeup, light but neat, and completed her look with jewelry that she had designed herself and the company made. She opted for a caramel colored high-waisted pencil skirt, a snake print blouse with spaghetti straps, a black blazer, shoes matching the color of the skirt, a black Prada handbag and a gold and onyx necklace and earring set.

To her surprise, even knowing she would not being seeing Finn for the next two days because he would be at meetings outside the company didn't damper her willingness to use her new things. The next day, she chose a black and white suit, with a bright yellow shirt that emphasized the beautiful tone of her skin.

Finn returned in time to see her in her new turquoise and white outfit upon his return on Wednesday, along with the combination of light gray and lilac on Thursday and Friday's emerald green dress which she accented with gold sandals at the end of the day when they went out for dinner with a couple of his friends. The met up with Ryder Finn's ex -girlfriend's counsin and his fiancee, Marley, who was his ex's best friend, which made Finn a little apprehensive about that meeting, but even so he was excited to see Rachel finally showing her personality.

"So Finn have you talk to Penny recently?" Marley asked Finn, feigning innocence. The truth was that if Finn didn't like Ryder as much as he did he would never be friends with her because since dating Penny he had realized that only her semblance was angelic.

"No, Marley. It's been a long time since I talked to her actually."

"So you don't know she's getting married?"

"No, I did not." He confirmed bothered.

"Dean proposed three months ago and they planned it for May. I'm helping with everything."

"Is your company hiring, man? I need to find something and I get out of where I am, because my boss just doesn't know what a good mood means." Ryder said suddenly, trying to save his friend from the direction conversation was taking.

"What do you do?" Rachel asked friendly.

"I'm a lawyer. Do they have law a department there, Finn, or do they outsource?"

"They outsource part of the demand, but they also have law department... yeah." Hudson replied awkwardly. His friend tried to help him, having no clue that he was also making embarrassing him, after all the owner of the company was there. Nevertheless, he knew Rachel wouldn't mind, because the guy had no way of knowing he was dating his boss.

"With what Law firm do they work? Penny is associated with Miller and Becket."

"Wheeler and Rendell. We work with Wheeler and Rendell." Rachel responded quickly, starting to get really annoyed with Marley's constant mentions of Penny. Finn had warned her that the couple was close to his former girlfriend, but she did not expect someone so indiscreet!

"Do you work there too?" Ryder asked innocently and Finn scratched his neck, while Rachel was thinking about what would be the least snobby way answer. For the young man benefit who was being very nice, not for his girlfriend, to whom she would have been arrogant and sarcastic with pleasure.

"I do, yeah. Actually, I run the company."

"Run?" Ryder raised his eyebrows, confused.

"She is the CEO, man. I should have told you." Finn explained and Marley almost died from choking on the soda she was drinking.

"Wow!" Ryder exclaimed, spontaneously, and the couple laughed, making him more comfortable.

"You can send your resume to Finn, for him to send it to Law department. I don't know if we have any openings, but if they think you have skills, they can call you as soon as there is one."

"Oh, of course. Of course... thank you."

"No problem. But now tell me about your grumpy boss. I love talking about bosses, and imagine what people say about me." Rachel joked.

They chatted animatedly and Marley seemed to give up being displeasing. At least she was quiet for the most part of the dinner, opening her mouth only to eat and answer questions asked by her boyfriend. However, when they all thought the night would end positively, with Penny's name mentioned for the last time during the conversation about law firms, the girl decided to spit her disguised poison, suggesting they should complement the double date by going to a nightclub.

"I think we should schedule it for another day." Ryder suggested, awkwardly.

"Why? I would love to go! Do you wanna go, Finny?" Rachel liked the idea.

"We can go." He replied, but looked at his friend, knowing something wasn't right.

"I don't know if it's a good idea." Repeated the other guy.

"Is it because Penny will be there, babe?" Marley pretended innocence. "If so, I don't think it's an issue. She's engaged and Finn's dating someone else. They are civilized people who can frequent the same place with no issue. Right, Finn?"

"Yeah... we... we... yeah, of course." He stammered, like he hadn't for a long time, and it bothered Rachel, who didn't like to see him worried about meeting his former love.

"We'll go." She decided. "I'll just fix my makeup first." She said, leaving them to go to the restroom of the restaurant.

At the nightclub, Rachel finally met Penny, who had the same innocent semblance of her friend, but, unlike her, actually seemed to be a good person. The girl just hugged Finn, like you would an old acquaintance, and introduced her fiance to him. She said nothing ironic or provocative to the new girlfriend of her former boyfriend. Finn, however, continued with a strange attitude during the whole night and Rachel ended up getting jealous, believing that the reddish haired woman still affected him somehow.

"What is wrong with you, babe? You were silent the whole way home." He tried to talk to her in the car, but she answered with minimal words, so, as they entered the apartment, he decided to ask her about it.

"What is wrong with me?" She inquired, in an abnormal tone of voice. "I wanna know what is wrong with YOU, Finn Hudson! You were all jumpy when you found out you would be meeting up with Penny." She said the name with contempt. "You even stuttered! And after that, you continued to be tense... acting weird."

"That's why." He said almost inaudibly.

"What?"

"That's why!" He said pointing to her. "That's why I was so tense, Rachel. Because I didn't know how you would handle it nevering having been in a relationship ... that is used to having properties instead of boyfriends, would react seeing me around someone who had a relationship with me."

"I hated it! She seems to be a nice girl and barely came up to you, but, even so, when I remember she kissed you... she touched you... I just wanted to rip her hair out!"

"You got jealous?" He smiled, satisfied, approaching her.

"You are mine, baby! I can't stand the idea of anyone being with you. I feel sick just thinking of you with another woman doing what you do to me." She told him, breathless, touching his chest.

"Nobody does that to me, Rach." He said, taking her hand and placing it on his cock, fully hard inside of his slacks. It was very exciting to see her jealous like that. That was a very welcome kind of possessiveness!

She looked deep into his eyes and, in one motion, ripped off his shirt, causing the buttons to shoot in all directions. He got rid of the garment and grabbed her, picking her up, while initiating an intense kiss, fast and senseless. He sat on the couch, with her over his legs, and pulled her dress off in a hurry, as she unbuttoned and lowered the zipper of his pants. He rose just enough to lower his pants along with his boxers, and sat again, pulling her toward him and putting her panties to the side, to penetrate her without further delay.

"Say, baby. Say you're mine. Say this mouth is mine." She asked, pulling his lower lip with her teeth. "Say that smell... of man, that drives me crazy, only I can smell. Say it!" She begged, draging her nose against his neck and slowly wiggling on his lap.

"Rach... baby girl." He said, controlling himself not to increase the pace, leaving her to be a bit in control. He took the opportunity to take off the bra still covering her breasts. "That mouth... just wants yours." He assured by placing two fingers on her lips, that she sucked, slowly, as if savoring them. "It just wants your taste." He added, moving to lick and suck one of her nipples, gently, which made her increase her speed slightly. "My body just wants yours, love. It's all yours." He assured, turning to face her and then finally grabbing her hips, causing her to move fast along with him. "You drive me crazy, Rach. I'm crazy about you."

"Are you mine? Only mine?" She asked again, as the pace increased.

"Only yours. All yours." He confirmed, once again, exploding out of control inside her, who, feeling him pulsing, also reached her orgasm.

"That was intense, huh?" She said, after a while with her head leaning on his shoulder, recovering.

"I think I'm gonna make you jealous more often." He joked, recieving a slap to one of his arms. "Seriously, babe." He said when she stepped out of his lap and took her place beside him on the sofa, wearing his half destroyed shirt. "It was good for us to meet Penny, to have Marley teasing you and all, because your reaction was the normal reaction of a girlfriend."

"That's what I am, right?" She smiled mockingly.

"Yeah." He smiled back, stroking her face and feeling happiness, because things were really working out between them. "And, more importantly, Rach... you 're being yourself! You're allowing yourself to be seen. I'm so proud I helped you to relax, to be less concerned with what people think, just as you have done to me."

She snuggled into his chest and they sat there for a while in silence, sharing subtle caresses. There was no need to say anything else at that moment. Yet, concerning to his relationship with Rachel, Finn would still be surprised more often than he might expect.

"Finn?" She moved, leaving his arms and seeking his gaze. "Stay here tonight." She asked and he looked at her with a frown. "Not in the guest bedroom, but with me... in my bed. Will you?"

"Are you sure?" She nodded.

"It was so good to sleep and wake up with you by my side, last week! I felt so at peace... so safe!"

"You didn't say anything, so I thought..."

"I hadn't planned to fall asleep." She smiled widely, and it was his turn to nod. "... but it made me feel ready to try." She said, standing up and offering one hand to him.

He took her hand and they went to her bedroom, neither having experienced so much pleasure in the simple act of just taking off their clothes and sleeping. A big barrier was overcome and now there were very few others to surmount.


End file.
